The Arranged Marriage
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Lily and James have bankrupt the Potter name. The Lestrange family name has been run through the mud. Harry and Rodolphus need to marry to repair the damage. Their marriage is set up and now all they need to do is go through with the ceremony. Can they fall in love, will the marriage work?
1. Chapter 1

A.N For pictures of the Male Lestrange family please see my facebook Destiny Slay

* * *

Harry was feeling more than a little mulish as he tugged the robes he was wearing straight and sighed for the hundredth time that day. The robes were not really very him, but his parents had insisted that they were suitable and what he should be wearing.

Apparently, it would offend his new fiance and his family if he were to wear his normal style of robe instead of the more traditional ones. He was not entirely sure that he wanted to be engaged, never mind married to someone who did not want him for himself, even down to something as basic as clothing.

"Harry! Sit straight!" James hissed. They were seated on a second sofa, there were three in the room, one for Lily and James, one for his intended's family, and one for him and for...

"Rodolphus, how lovely to see you," Lily smiled as his fiance walked into the room.

Harry had to grit his teeth. The only reason they were here was that his father could not balance their accounts and had nearly run them into the ground. The man had not even checked the accounts in five years! And he and Lily had been too busy living the high life and enjoying Harry's fame.

It came down to Harry marrying into a wealthy family, or they would lose everything. The money did not bother Harry, but losing his family heirlooms and inheritance. Losing what had belonged to the Potter's for thousands of years, not to mention the humiliation upon their name of being the only of the old Houses to go bankrupt? That he could not allow.

And so he had agreed to this, to selling away his life so that they could keep everything. Under the condition that they sign everything over to him. Upon the day of his marriage, he would become Lord Potter and his father would step down. Until that moment as long as he carried on with the engagement they would also not spend a single knut without his permission.

Of course, the state of the Potter finances was a well-known secret in the wizarding world, which meant that the choices that they had for a marriage were limited. In the end, their best choice had come down to the Lestrange family. Suspected, strongly suspected, Death Eaters, their own choices were limited.

Their marriage would be an equal win win situation for the two families. The Lestrange's would clean their name up by joining it to the Potter one, the Potter's would gain the money they needed to resurrect their accounts. And both families would gain heirs.

He just had to marry Rodolphus Lestrange and spend the rest of his life with him.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange was powerful, attractive, wealthy and unmarryable due to the damned tattoo he had on his forearm. His Grandfather had pulled them all into this mess, and they were now stuck with the situation, though his Grandfather's sea view out of Azkaban prison at least eased some of the annoyance of how the man had destroyed them all.

His father, Renato, had been forced along with them to take the mark. But he had worked, and he had managed to find a way out for them, and luckily right before the fall of the Dark Lord, and before Rodolphus was forced to marry Bellatrix. He had no idea what his Grandfather had been thinking, trying to marry their Heir of their line to a woman who was clearly insane, highly inbred, and madly in love with the Dark Lord.

Sadly that also worked against him gaining a marriage contract. The Light side did not want anything to do with him because he was an ex Deather Eater. The Dark side wanted nothing to do with him because he had betrayed them. The Grey side wanted nothing to do with him because of both. And lastly, he was unmarriable because he had already broken an agreed and signed marriage contract.

Which left them with those that were desperate.

Even then it was a limited number of contracts that were of any interest to them, that would be of any use to them. And then the whispers had started. The Potter family were in financial trouble. Severe trouble. They were going to go bankrupt very soon, and all because of James and Lily's partying lifestyle.

Rodolphus had watched very interestedly in what was happening, wondering if they would take the only step that was available to them and look for marriage. Harrison was very well known for not really following the more archaic of their laws and customs, and when he had reached 15 and not had a courting gala, it did not seem that he would take a marriage contract.

But it was that, or lose the Potter name and estate. Harry had chosen the contract. The Lestranges had become interested straight away. Washing the dirt from their name would be easy with a marriage to a Potter, and they were more than rich enough that they could take the damage that the state of the Potter fiances would have on them.

It was no surprise that out of a bad lot Rodolphus had been the one they had chosen.

Renato was ecstatic, he had always felt guilty about the way things had ended up for them, he had felt guilty for not being able to protect his sons and his wife from the ruin that his father had reaped upon them.

Rodolphus, well he wasn't saying no.

* * *

Harry licked his lips nervously as he watched Rodolphus walk in with his mother and father. All three of them were wearing their Slytherin masks, giving nothing away.

"Rodolphus, how lovely to see you," Lily smiled standing to greet him, and then his parents.

But Harry only had eyes for his fiance, the man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with, the man he would marry and would have to sleep with to produce heirs.

Blue eyes turned to him and locked onto him, staring at him with as much fascination and curiosity as he was gazing at Rodolphus.

His eyes were sea blue and had a quality to them that made Harry think that he would have to be quick on his toes with this man. Thick black lashes made them look even bluer. Pale skin contrasted with his dark black hair and the goatie, which gave him a distinguished air.

He was wearing very none traditional robes which made Harry glare at his parents a little. He was dressed in black dragonhide leather trousers with crimson red swirls embossed into the material, his red shirt had three buttons undone revealing a fair amount of skin and black chest hair, sweeping robes were lined with red silk. They fell rather nicely from his large shoulders, falling down and shaping strong arms before ending in billowing sleeves.

What really caught Harry's attention, however, was his lips. They were a little thin, but they were turned up on one side in a roguish smirk, a smirk that hit Harry low in the stomach and told him that being attracted to his fiance would not be a problem.

He had not really had much interaction with the Lestranges, despite having a good few friends in Slytherin, but he had seen the eldest Lestrange brother at a few balls and parties. He wondered what type of person he was, what he liked and disliked. What he would expect of Harry.

That smirk got a little wider as Rodolphus finished his own perusal of Harry before he turned to smile charmingly at Lily taking her hand and placing a quick kiss on it as Renato approached Harry.

"Harry, it is a real pleasure to meet you," Renato said pleasantly enough, taking Harry's hand and kissing it. That answered who they would expect to be the submissive in this marriage, not that he expected anything else. Renato was handsome, the same dark hair as Rodolphus, a short trimmed black beard, flecked with grey. His eyes were a shrewd hazel. He too had a strongly built frame that Harry had been able to note ran in the family. His smirk said the same thing that Rodolphus' did, he was good looking and he knew it.

"It is nice to meet you too Lord Lestrange," Harry bowed his head.

"None of that now, we are to be family. Please call me Renato, I think father is a little too soon," Renato chuckled deeply.

"It is a pleasure dear," Gillian Lestrange smiled a little as she hugged him quickly. Rodolphus had her eyes, and they were shining just as much as his were. "So good looking,"

"Th...thank you," Harry blushed darkly.

"Aww, that is lovely! It really is a pleasure to meet you Harry," Gillian smiled. She was an incredibly good-looking woman, her caramel brown hair was twisted into an elegant ponytail falling over her shoulder. There was a layer of coolness over her, the Slytherin mask, but her smile was honest and her eyes gentle. And was more than used to seeing passed a Slytherin mask by now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Harry smiled despite his nerves and discomfort in his robes.

"Now, may I introduce you to our son, your fiance, Rodolphus," Renato motioned behind himself to his son who stepped forward. Harry forced down the nerves at meeting the man he was selling his life away to.

"Harry," Rodolphus practically purred his name. His Irish accent more distinct than his parents. He reached out and took Harry's hand gently in his, raising it to his lips. His hand felt a little swallowed by Rodolphus' as he held onto it, the kiss lingering a little longer than was normally accepted.

Harry stared down at the dark head, warmth radiating from where his lips were pressed against the skin of his hand. Then he lifted his head slowly, his blue eyes trapping Harry once again. Harry's hand twitched as a dark eyebrow raised smugly at him before Rodolphus turned Harry's hand in his grip and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, causing pools of pleasure to emanate from the contact point.

"Rodolphus," Harry nodded.

"Please, sit," James grit out, clearly not happy at being ignored.

"Thank you," Renato nodded, leading Gillian to the free sofa.

"Harry," Rodolphus purred his name again before gently leading him back to the sofa he had been seated on. Harry smiled a little amused as Rodolphus actually seated him on the sofa before sitting down himself.

"Tea?" Lily smiled tensely in the background, but Harry was focussed on Rodolphus.

"You are staring," Rodolphus pointed out.

"I am trying to figure out how unbearable you may be to be married to," Harry admitted. Their parents turned around to stare when Rodolphus let out a barking laugh.

"You may not be as unbearable as I have been fearing going by that comment," Rodolphus said, scanning over Harry with fresh eyes. "I have of course asked Draco and a few of the others about you,"

"You were picturing the Gryffindor golden boy?" Harry asked.

"Just a little, less so after I spoke to your Slytherin friends," Rodolphus admitted.

"Would you have changed your mind even if I had been the Golden boy?" Harry asked.

"You already know the answer to that," Rodolphus gave him that dangerous smirk again.

"I do. You don't care who I am, just my name," Harry shrugged.

"Harry!" Lily and James snapped while Rodolphus, Renato and Gillian stared at him a little stunned.

"I care who you are. Sadly, what I think doesn't matter. Though I would like for this to actually work," Rodolphus shrugged.

"Work how?" Harry asked curiously tilting his head.

"For us to try being husband and husband," Rodolphus said firmly. Harry met those blue eyes, absently watching as he placed secrecy spells around them to allow them privacy. "I have done the loveless, empty arranged marriage before, and even though yes we need this marriage to be able to carry on the family name, I have no intention of being stuck in that type of relationship again,"

"Bellatrix," Harry nodded.

"Yes, she was cold, empty, cruel and we hated each other. Escaping that marriage arrangement with the luckiest day of my life. I do not want to be stuck in that again, trust me, it is miserable," Rodolphus sneered.

"That is not the type of life that I want either. I will put effort into this if you will," Harry nodded.

"It's agreed then. Just because this is an arranged marriage, doesn't mean that it can't work. I have seen arranged marriages fail, but I have seen them work too. My own mother and father were an arranged marriage, and they love each other," Rodolphus said making Harry turn to look at Gillian and Renato, the two were sitting pressed shoulder to shoulder, straight-backed and poker faced. But Renato's hand was resting over Gillian's on her knee, and there was just something about them that said couple.

Harry turned back to look at Rodolphus who was once again watching him assessingly. He was sitting sprawled on the sofa, leaning against the arm of the chair and watching Harry intently, his legs were parted, and with a blush, Harry had to fight with himself to stop his eyes drifting low. There was just something...sinful about this man. And something that gave him hope.

"I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage," Harry confessed quietly.

"Well then, we promise to try our best," Rodolphus reached out and tucked Harry's hair behind his ear, before trailing his knuckles over Harry's cheek. "You blush so easily," He said amused.

"I always have, I can't help it," Harry blushed even darker. "The monetary issue..."

"If you need money before the marriage it will be given to you, and we will, of course, fund the wedding. I think all of us can agree that this is not going to be a long engagement, yes?"

"That's not what I meant, but thank you," Harry smiled at the earnestness the other had shown. "My parents and I have a deal. I agreed to the engagement on the understanding that they would not spend a knut without going through me, their lifestyle is to get under control. On the day of...our marriage I will become Lord Potter, and they will not touch the accounts,"

"Impressive, how did you get them to agree to that?" Rodolphus asked with that half smirk.

"By pointing out that the only person that could fix the mess made was by me agreeing to marriage, and if they did not agree then I would leave the country and they would have nothing," Harry shrugged.

"Very impressive. Things can't be easy between the three of you," Rodolphus said.

"No, it is not," Harry's tone was sharp and made it clear that that line of conversation was done.

"Children, heirs will need to be provided, at least two children to take our family names," Rodolphus moved the subject on.

"Unless we decide to combine the families officially," Harry suggested.

"You do not want more than one child?" Rodolphus frowned.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"You are trying to get out of having more than one child," Rodolphus said sharply.

"No. We were talking about taking this marriage seriously, most marriages choose to leave their names combined for their heirs rather than separate them between two children, especially considering the feuds that happen between siblings and who gets the richer estate, made more complicated by the fact that your vaults will technically be restocking the Potter ones," Harry explained.

"Oh, right," Rodolphus ran his fingers through his hair, grimacing a little.

"Do not jump to conclusions! I happen to want a large family and in our contract would be asking for two children minimum," Harry said sharply.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Rodolphus held his hands up in appeasement.

"No, you shouldn't have," Harry glared slightly. He was thrown when Rodolphus raised his eyebrow again and smirked at him. "What?" He asked confused and thrown off of his stride a little.

"You are beyond attractive when you are glaring, has anyone ever told you that. Your eyes are amazing," Rodolphus leant closer, his own blue eyes intent as they looked closely at Harry's.

"I...er...erm... they're just like my mum's," Harry shook his head.

"No, they're not. They're just yours," Rodolphus shook his head. "Your eyes burn with a fire and emotion I don't think I have ever seen before. You are something quite different," He hummed.

"I'm nothing special besides my name," Harry shook his head. He blinked a little when Rodolphus quickly reached out and cupped his jaw, tilting his head up so their eyes locked again.

"That is far from true," Rodolphus shook his head. "You actually are shy," He added with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"A little, I can't help it," Harry frowned a little defensive.

"Then you are definitely special, I don't think I have yet to meet one lord heir that is genuinely shy," Rodolphus chuckled.

"I am..." Harry bit his lip looking to where Lily and James were holding what looked like an uncomfortable conversation with Gillian and Renato as they gave them privacy.

"What is it?"

"I am not really comfortable in the political ring, that is part of the reason I am interested in combining our names. I would not really have an interest in politics," Harry admitted.

"I will admit, I am shocked, but that is not a problem. What is it that you do want to do with your life?" Rodolphus asked with genuine curiosity.

"I... don't really know," Harry averted his eyes away from Rodolphus' intent ones in a show of reaching for his glass on the table. When he had taken a sip and placed the glass back down Rodolphus had not said a word, and when he turned to look at him he had that half smirk and damned raised eyebrow again.

"You know, but you don't want to say, why?" Rodolphus asked intently.

"It's not a generally accepted desire, and something that nearly all Lords would not be interested in," Harry said softly tugging at his sleeves.

"Why don't you try me, and trust that I can be a little different too," Rodolphus smiled. Merlin the smile was even better than the smirk, and that was saying something. It somehow turned him from this rakish, seductive man, to a slightly more open, boyish and even better looking.

"It's not what an heir Lord is raised to want, but Remus and Sirius were really the ones to raise me, and they encouraged another part of me," Harry hedged.

"Harry, we are going to be married. If you can not trust me with something like this, how can we build a proper relationship?" Rodolphus said. Harry eyed Rodolphus as he turned the words over in his head, and realised that they were true. He wanted to build a relationship with Rodolphus. If they were to be married and tie their lives together for the rest of their lives, then he would try his best to make this work, he would try with all his Gryffindor determination to make a good marriage between the two of them, despite their differences, and his fears.

"Don't laugh," Harry warned.

"I won't laugh," Rodolphus frowned, and his eyes flicked to James and Lily briefly.

"I want to be a stay at home dad. I don't want a mansion, I want a house, and to look after my family there," Harry blurted out.

"I will confess it is quite different to what most Heir Lords would like to do. And it is not something that I ever imagined for my spouse and marriage, especially not living in a house. But I definitely not adverse to the idea... coming home to you and our children... definitely not a bad image," Rodolphus said slowly.

"You would be willing to discuss it then?" Harry asked shocked.

"I am willing to discuss everything with you," Rodolphus said seriously.

"Ok," Harry smiled honestly.

"There is one demand that I have," Rodolphus leant forwards, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes?" Harry asked uncertainly, wondering what was about to be said. Rodolphus looked the most serious he had seen him this whole time.

"I don't want you to show up to any of our meetings, or spend any of our time together as anything but yourself," He said firmly reaching out to tug at Harry's lapels.

"What?" Harry asked bemusedly.

"This...is not you," Rodolphus said softly, motioning to the clothes Harry was wearing and around them, the official situation that had been set up to greet them in. "I am interested in getting to know my future husband, exactly as you are, no one else, not who your parents think I want to meet, you!" Rodolphus said firmly.

"I think I can manage that," Harry smiled softly, looking at Rodolphus with new eyes.

This man was not what he had been expecting, he was not what he had been fearing. Suddenly the pressure and dread of the upcoming wedding lessened just a little. He was not happy about this still, but perhaps it would not be as much of an ending as he had been fearing. Perhaps, with work and time, this could be a beginning for him in a way he had not thought possible.

"Are you ready for me to take down the privacy charms? We have a little time left, and should probably spend it talking with our parents. I should reassure them that I have not mucked this up," Rodolphus smirked breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, that's fine," Harry nodded.

"Well, everything ok? Harry can be a little unusual, but he..."

"I would ask you not to insult him so easily. I am quite taken with Harry," Rodolphus said sharply, making Harry stare at him a little stunned. No one had stuck up for him against Lily and James quite so bluntly before.

"Oh, yes, I erm, good that's good," James flushed at the telling off.

"Your parents were telling us that you want to become an Auror," Renato queried.

"Ah..." Harry grit his teeth a little. They wanted him to become an auror, and while he enjoyed Defense, being an auror was not want he wanted to do.

"An Auror, interesting," Rodolphus drawled, clearly thinking of their conversation on Harry's desire for his life.

"We were just discussing the wedding, obviously there is the traditional time of 5 months engagement before the wedding. But planning something like this, takes time. Do you have anything in mind that you would like?" Gillian asked.

"I would actually like a quite traditional wedding," Harry said, glancing cautiously to Rodolphus.

"Which ceremony?" Renato asked interestedly.

"The family/friend blessing ceremony," Harry answered.

"Interesting, that would forge a powerful bond. Who would you consider standing for you?" Gillian asked intrigued.

"Sirius and Remus, my friends, I have a few that are quite powerful, though focussed in their magic type,"

"Oh?" Rodolphus asked, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa, fingers just brushing Harry's shoulder.

"Well like Neville Longbottom,"

"Longbottom, I have heard that he is not quite as powerful as Frank and Alice are, they are quite skilled Aurors are they not?" Gillian asked. Harry would normally bristle at the insult to Neville, but it was done in a way that was not really an insult and more of a question so he could not really become angry and the comment about Neville. He took a breath and thought about how to explain this to them.

"Neville's magic is exceedingly focussed on Herbology. Yes, he may not be the best spell caster or charms creator, however, his skill in Herbology is exceptional! He has the highest marks in it than has been seen for nearly 156 years, and I have no doubt as he gets older it will just get stronger," Harry explained proudly.

"Harry is quite fond of Neville," Lily nodded. "He always has liked backing the underdog," Harry closed his eyes. She had been doing so well until then.

"Herbology is quite a difficult subject to have a natural skill in, I am quite interested in meeting him," Renato frowned a little.

"His mum and dad have really encouraged him in it. His greenhouses are exquisite," Harry smiled fondly.

"He sounds very interesting," Gillian nodded.

"I believe that you are close to the Weasleys?" Rodolphus asked curiously. Harry shot him a suspicious look though, it was no great secret how those that were tied to Voldemort felt about the Weasleys and families like them, and even though the Lestranges had left Voldemort before his fall, they were still of that pureblood mind though not fanatically, and there was a good chance that they would not approve of the Weasleys. Or Remus for that matter.

"Yes, I am quite close to Percy, he's one of my closest friends, and I am very fond of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Remus and Tonks Lupin as well," Harry narrowed his eyes a little at Rodolphus who smirked right back at the challenge making Harry roll his eyes. When he looked around Renato and Gillian were watching their interaction with amusement.

"Percy Weasley, he has quite a promising career in the Ministry does he not?" Gillian asked.

"He is doing well in the Ministry yes. He has a really good mind for details," Harry smiled thinking about his intent and serious best friend, who when he wanted had a sharp sense of humour and an even sharper tongue.

"And Remus and Tonks Lupin, they are quite good friends of yours are they not?" Renato turned to Lily and James who had been sitting silently until this point.

"Yes they are, well Remus was a good friend from school, Tonks is actually Sirius' cousin. Remus and Tonks met and fell in love," James nodded.

"Interesting," Gillian nodded.

"Well, I think we have made good steps today, shall we arrange a lunch for you both in a couple of days time? And perhaps around this time next week, we can meet in Gringotts to iron out the full contract?" Renato suggested.

"That sounds fine to me," Harry nodded.

"I will owl you to arrange the place," Rodolphus stood smoothly, his eyes locked once again on Harry, drinking in as much of him as possible before they had to leave. Harry was absently aware of their parents exchanging pleasantries and farewells, but his own focus was on Rodolphus as well and the hand that he extended out to him to help him from the sofa.

Closing his fingers around Rodolphus' warm hand he allowed the older man to guide him to his feet, suddenly stepping closer so that was within Harry's personal space and he could suddenly smell oranges and spice flooding through his senses. Merlin the man even smelt good.

"I will see you in a couple of days," Rodolphus promised.

"Yes, ok," Harry nodded.

Rodolphus leant down to press his lips to Harry's cheek, lingering slightly, the feeling of the bristle of Rodolphus' stubble tickling his cheek. "If you need me, owl me or call me, for anything," He said softly.

Harry blinked big green eyes up at him, confused by the serious words. Rodolphus brushed his fingers over Harry's cheek, his touch lingering before he stepped back.

"It really was lovely to meet you, Harry," Gillian gently kissed his cheek.

"We look forward to having you in the family," Renato kissed his cheek as well.

"Thank you, I look forward to it as well," Harry smiled at them.

The three Potters watched the Lestranges flooing out, and Harry stood there feeling more than a little stunned and bemused at what had happened.

"Well, you are going to need to be a little more careful. You were far too outspoken during that. You want to make sure you come across as demure, and quiet, honestly that comment that you made at the start, what were you thinking!" Lily ranted.

"We need this to go through Harry, I don't care what you do once you are married, at least then it will be sealed and done with. Really, think, this is far too important for you to go in bull-headed and blunt. And really a family/friend blessing ceremony!" James scolded.

Harry grabbed the book he was currently reading on marriage and bonding agreements from the tale by the sofa he had been sitting on and moved towards the fire himself.

"Where are you going?!" Lily snapped.

"Out," Harry snapped back. He quickly flooed out to the Leaky Cauldron, then onto Sirius' house.

"Pup? You ok? How did it go?" Sirius stood quickly from where he had been sitting in front of the fireplace knawing on his thumb and waiting for Harry to come over. He quickly had Harry wrapped in his arms, the familiar warm hug and scent of Sirius released the tight spring in Harry and he drooped into his godfather's arms with a content sigh.

"Better than I thought. He's..." Harry drew off gripping Sirius' robes as he tried to sum up with the words to describe Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Yes? Was he ok?" Sirius asked concerned.

"He was intense," Harry started. "I'm not sure how he made me feel," He scrunched his nose when Sirius pulled back to look at him.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Sirius smiled a little.

"Can I get back to you on that one?" Harry grimaced.

"Ohhhhh ok," Sirius grinned a little more.

"Siri!" Harry whined.

"Did you get on with him?" Sirius asked, trying and failing to drop the smirk.

"We will have an interesting relationship I think," Harry finally settled on.

"I'm glad it wasn't awful. I will cancel the plane tickets to New Zealand then," Sirius brushed his hair gently behind his ear and kissed his forehead.

"Yup, they're definitely not needed," Harry laughed wrapping his arms back around Sirius and snuggling in again. "Renato and Gillian were very nice to me as well,"

"They need this wedding, even if you weren't the easiest person to love in the world, they would make the effort," Sirius hummed.

"I do believe you are a little biased," Severus' drawl had Harry snickering into Sirius' chest, as did Sirius' mock gasp of offence.

"Here, I will block the floo so Lily and James can't find you," Sirius stepped back and Severus stepped into his place, combing long, clever fingers through Harry's hair, his black eyes concerned as they scanned over Harry's face. The younger man smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus, burying his face in his chest instead, the herb and smoke scent surrounding him and making him relax as much as Sirius' leather and honey scent had.

"Here, drink this," Severus pulled back after a few beats and held out the tea he had clearly been making in the kitchen to him.

"And you will have to tell us how it went," Percy's voice made Harry turn with a grin for his best friend. The two of them settled on the sofa, and Harry automatically snuggled into his friend's side, drawing his legs up and holding his tea close. Percy huffed good-naturedly and wrapped his arms around Harry. No matter how old Harry got he would still be the little boy that had followed Percy around like a little chick.

The sight of Severus and Sirius sitting together on the sofa together was not a new one, Sirius' arm wrapped around Severus' shoulders was a new sight.

"So, tell us how it went," Severus demanded making Harry smile. He couldn't hide the concern in his eyes, no matter how much his tone said differently. Taking a breath he started telling them what had happened with his future husband. He would have to tell the story another couple of times to his concerned friends, to Remi and Tonks, but he had been more prepared for this from when he had had to announce his plans to marry.

And he had his lunch with Rodolphus coming up. That would be...interesting to say the least. And the words he had spoken into Harry's ear were echoing round his mind continually even as he spoke out loud to the others describing their interactions.

'If you need me, owl me or call me, for anything'

For some reason every time he thought about it, it made his heart beat just that little bit faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry mentally rolled his eyes as he sat waiting for the arrival of the others. After the last meeting, Sirius and Remus had decided that they were coming to the lunch, especially to make sure that James and Lily didn't try and take advantage of the situation to get anything out of him. Also to make sure that the Lestranges didn't take advantage of the situation themselves, they trusted that Harry was good at playing the game, but they didn't want him going in alone either.

Severus was chomping at the bit to come as well, but knew that he couldn't He had been in a slightly bad mood.

This meal was going to be fun, James and Lily were glaring at him because of his clothes, which this time were much more himself, he was wearing neat red trousers, a black blouse that Hermione had given him with red fireworks on it, and black robes red lining. Sirius and Remus were glaring at James and Lily for having digs at Harry, which in turn was making James and Lily more irate.

So much fun!

The Lestranges finally walked in, and this time Rabastan was with them. He was quite different to his older brother, blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to come from Gillian's side of the family, he was stouter than Rodolphus and smaller, but he was strikingly good-looking and had the same intense air that all the Lestranges had.

"Harry," Rodolphus reached out and took his hand to help him to his feet before leaning down and brushing a kiss to Harry's hand, and then standing he leant in and brushed a kiss to his cheek. Rabastan might be strikingly good-looking, but Rodolphus was...something else, he had a pull to him and when he looked at him with bright blue eyes Harry felt himself wanting to sway towards the other man.

Sirius glared faintly at Rodolphus, he was fairly sure Harry wasn't naive enough to miss the heat and passion in Rodolphus' eyes, but perhaps he was naive enough to miss the intensity of it. Sirius was not. Lestranges' only saving grace was what else Sirius could see in the way he looked at Harry, this was going to be an interesting marriage at the very least.

"This is my brother Rabastan," Rodophus introduced.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Harry smiled holding out his hand.

"It is interesting to meet you," Rabastan said sharply ignoring Harry's hand making the younger man raise his eyebrow.

"Harry it is wonderful to see you again," Gillian said quickly leaning in to kiss his cheeks.

"Wonderful," Renato nodded taking his hand and kissing it while Gillian gave her son a sharp look.

"You are looking a little more comfortable today Harry," Rodolphus smiled at him, pointedly taking in his clothes.

"I am sorry, he is not really dressed appropriately," James said quickly.

"There is nothing to apologise for, I love your style Harry," Gillian smiled reaching out to touch the shoulder of his blouse.

"Thank you," Harry said but still felt a little like a bug on a pin. "This is my godfathers Sirius and Remus,"

"Sirius I remember you from the pureblood circuits, you were quite young last time I saw you," Renato nodded.

"Before the Death Ea..." Sirius grimaced. "Before I left that world yes,"

Rodolphus fought to keep from laughing as he caught Harry lowering his foot back onto the ground, Sirius raising his own to rub a no doubt painful shin. He placed his hand on Harry's back and guided him back to his seat.

"How have you been?" He asked Harry as everyone else took their seats.

"Ok, thank you. I...erm, this is for you," Harry said nervously sliding a neatly wrapped package over to him. Rodolphus looked stunned for a minute before he pulled himself back together and accepted the gift. Unwrapping it slowly he pulled back the wrapping to see a Transfiguration book.

"Harry?" He asked looking up at the other.

"I have had it for a few years, I found it when I was working in Flourish and Blotts a few summers ago tucked away in a corner, I heard that you were interested in Transfiguration, and thought that you might like it," Harry rambled a little.

"I like it, thank you, thank you for thinking of me," Rodolphus was looking at the book a little stunned.

"It's fine, just...wanted to get you something," Harry coughed suddenly feeling embarrassed. Rodolphus leant in a kissed his cheek softly.

"It's wonderful, thank you," Rodolphus said firmly.

"Nice creeping," Rabastan muttered just loudly enough for Harry, Rodolphus and Sirius to hear. Harry jerked back while Sirius and Rodolphus glared at him.

"Rabastan!" Rodolphus hissed at his brother.

"Shall we order?" Renato asked a little tightly

"That sounds good," James nodded.

"Draco sends his best," Renato said eventually.

"I don't get to see him much during the summer, Lucius thinks I am a bad influence on him," Harry nodded.

"Because you're a Gryffindor," Rabastan stated, his tone saying exactly what he thought of that himself.

"Actually no, I think the last letter Lucius sent us was something to do with a wall, an explosion and suspicion falling on Draco and Harry," Sirius said proudly, but he finished with a glare at the youngest Lestrange who was starting more and more to make Harry feel quite uncomfortable. It was quite clear that he did not approve of Harry, and it was also clear that Rodolphus loved his brother if he didn't come around this could cause quite a few problems.

"Sorry, what?" He asked suddenly realising everyone was looking at him.

"We asked if you had anything to do with the wall?" Rodolphus asked amused.

"Of course not," He said quickly, summoning the most innocent grin that he could.

"Why do I not believe you, despite you being quite convincing?" Renato chuckled.

"I have no idea what you mean, I am completely and utterly innocent, the aspersions that were cast against me for the destruction of that wall by my very suspicious minded Head of House was quite hurtful," Harry sniffed. There was a paused and then Rodolphus started laughing, it was a deep, rich honest laugh that brought an involuntary smile to Harry's face.

"Will I find out why exactly you exploded a wall?" He asked leaning into Harry's space with his blue eyes glittering.

"I told you, it wasn't me," Harry shrugged.

"Cruel,"

"I know," Harry found himself bantering back, and some of the tension from before eased from his shoulders. Rodolphus grinned at him, a cheeky flash of teeth and Hary felt heat creeping into his cheeks.

"So Rodolphus, have you started taking over the Lestrange estates?" Sirius asked breaking the moment. Harry rolled his eyes obviously at his godfather for the interruption gaining an unrepentant look back.

"I am yes," Rodolphus nodded.

"He is very good at it," Renato said quickly.

"I have only been taking over for a little, I am not that good and I am still learning," Rodolphus shook his head leaning back in his chair and placing his arm along the back of Harry's chair.

"He knows his craft well though, he will be very good at it," Gillian smiled proudly.

"May I ask you a question?" Harry asked softly once their lunch had been placed in front of them.

"Of course," Renato answered.

"May I ask why you did not move to Gillian's house name when all the trouble hit you and you split from Voldemort?" Harry winced when he saw the Lestranges tensing.

"We did not want to back down, it would have been letting my father win to abandon the name. When we were fighting to get away we agreed that we would repair the name my father's madness had broken. It was not as easy as we had idealised it to be," Renato said dryly.

"I am sorry if I pried," Harry looked over them all.

"He can't help it, he does not really think before he speaks," James laughed awkwardly.

"He is curious and intelligent," Remus said sharply.

"Or nosy," Rabastan muttered.

So much fun.

"I am sorry I asked," Harry grit out.

"No, it is fine," Renato said quickly holding up his hand.

"You can ask whatever you want to ask Harry," Rodolphus said leaning forward, his posture becoming a hell of a lot tighter and suddenly he was the Lord Heir that his position demanded he be.

The silence that fell over them was more than awkward, Harry's temper was bubbling, both with his parents and with the little snipes and snide remarks that Rabastan kept making, never mind the fact that he was already tired of this whole situation. He could not wait to be done with the wedding so he could ship his mother and father off to the Potter mansion and never have to deal with them again.

They all sat silently eating their lunches, none of them seemed able to come up with anything to say to break the awkward silence. But then they would move to the private room that this restaurant offered select clientele that could afford it, and they would have to go through the details of their...arrangement. Which with the way this afternoon was going was going to be...well awful.

The only saving grace of this painful afternoon was Rodolphus, he was still fascinating and interesting, he was still good to Harry and interested in him, he was still fair.

"So Remus, you write books correct?" Gillian broke the silence.

"Yes, I do, Defence books," Remus nodded.

"I think I have read a few of them," Rodolphus hummed, his hand going out to run over the book still sitting in front of him thoughtfully.

"I learnt everything that I know about defence from Remus," Harry said proudly.

"No, that was a good amount of natural talent," Remus shook his head bashfully.

"He's an amazing writer," Harry shook his head.

"Harry is right, and you have a very good way with words. For someone who is quite the scholar you make your books very interesting," Rodolphus smirked.

"I asked him to put pictures in them so I could read them, but he refused," Sirius pouted.

"I summed it up for him though," Harry snickered.

"Smart little shit aren't you," Rabastan sneered. The whole table went quiet as Harry closed his eyes for a few beats before opening them.

"Harry," Sirius gripped his arm when he saw the look in those green eyes. They didn't get to see it very often, but when they did it was never pretty.

"Look I have no idea what your problem is..."

"My problem is that you are taking advantage of my brother for your own gain," Rabastan snapped, anger written across his face.

"Rabastan..." Gillian started to say but Harry spoke over her.

"Oh grow up you child!" The whole table went still and gawped at him. "It is no secret that this is a mutually beneficial arrangement, I mean come on! I am taking advantage of your brother, of course, I am, this is an arranged marriage for equal gain, there has never been any secret about that. I know that, your brother knows that, your parents and my parents know that, hell the whole wizarding community knows that. He is using me just as much as I am using him, we both need something out of this marriage, and we are both gaining from it. He, my name and fame, me his money. Do not be so naive as to think that I am pretending that this is any different, Rodolphus is perfectly aware of why I am here. But we have also agreed that we do not want this to be a loveless marriage, and I am going to try my best to hold up my part of our agreement and try and make this a real marriage," Harry said lowly.

"Harry," Remus said softly.

"I will be waiting in the room, I have lost my appetite," He said standing and making his way to the host. He was quickly directed to the private room that the Lestranges had requested and walked over to the leather sofa seated in front of the fireplace, dropping onto it with a small groan.

He shouldn't have lost his temper like that, and he should not have spoken out like that. Aside from the state of the bank accounts that he would bring with him, it was a well-known fact that he couldn't hold his tongue and had a habit of speaking his mind, not something that was particularly attractive to potential husbands of the type he needed to restore the Potter accounts.

He was just lucky that the Lestranges needed his name as much as they did.

He started when a hand brushed over his forehead, opening shocked eyes to see Rodolphus leaning over the back of the sofa, his fingers gently moving Harry's fringe out of his eyes.

"This isn't exactly protocol, no chaperones," Harry raised his eyebrow without lifting his head from the back of the sofa, looking up into blue eyes.

"Well, as you pointed out quite clearly, this deal is something both families need, calling into question honourable intent between the two of us isn't something that they are going to raise," Rodolphus snorted. He straightened and walked over to the piano sitting in the corner, sitting gracefully down at it he started tapping gently at the keys, a soft melody making Harry smile involuntarily.

"You play?" He asked.

"A little," Rodolphus nodded glancing over his shoulder to see Harry lifting his head from the sofa, instead laying his arm on the back of the sofa and resting his head on it so that he could watch the older man.

"Play something, please?" Harry requested. Rodolphus considered for a moment before a cheeky smile crossed his face. He concentrated and started playing out a bright tune that had Harry smiling as he let the music wash over him, and then, to his surprise, Rodolphus' rich voice started singing along to the music.

"We're all alone,

No chaperon

Can get our number," Startled Harry laughed before he could stop himself, a flash of bright blue eyes flicked onto him as he covered his mouth still chuckling.

"The world's in slumber,

Let's misbehave!

There's something wild  
About you, child,  
That's so contagious,  
Let's be outrageous,  
Let's misbehave!

When Adam won Eve's hand,  
He wouldn't stand  
For teasin',  
He didn't care about  
Those apples out of season!

They say the Spring  
Means just one thing  
To little lovebirds;  
We're not above birds,  
Let's misbehave!

Let's misbehave!…"

Harry clapped as he laughed at Rodolphus' choice of song. He really was cheeky and mischievous, with a bright and fun side to match the darkness and power in him. Scoundrel he reckoned Percy would call him, and it would match perfectly.

"What do you think?" Rodolphus asked standing and making his way back over to flop onto the sofa next to Harry, once again in that casual sprawl. Harry turned in his seat so he was facing the older man, curling his legs underneath himself.

"I think that about 100 of the old fuddy duddys of the Wizarding world would have a heart attack if they heard you singing that song to me before we had even settled the terms of the betrothal," Harry laughed.

"And you what do you think?" Rodolphus tilted his head curiously.

"I liked it," Harry smiled.

"Good," Rodolphus suddenly leant forward and gripped Harry's chin. Harry felt a flash of fear as he wondered if Rodolphus was angry at the way he had spoken to his brother, he had a brief moment of fear that he was going to hurt him. "Never, ever, think that I want you to be anyone but yourself. We agreed that we would both give this a try, we can't do that if we aren't completely honest with each other,"

"I still should not have spoken to your brother like that," Harry sighed.

"Yes, you should have, he was being a dick," Harry blinked at him a little stunned for how blunt he was being.

"He was concerned,"

"Needlessly, as you pointed out neither of us is unaware of what is going on, neither of us is foolish enough to think that this is anything but what it is,"

"But it doesn't mean that it is all we have to be, right?" Harry asked softly, allowing some of his nerves and worry to show on his face.

Rodolphus smiled softly, honestly, before leaning forward. Harry was stunned to realise he was about to kiss him, and he considered pulling away but found himself leaning forward and allowing Rodolphus to brush their lips together.

It was gentle and chaste, a light brushing of lips. But he felt a spark of...something in his chest. He pressed back gently, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments when Rodolphus pulled back. When he opened his eyes he found Rodolphus looking at him intently.

"I like how fiery you are, and that you aren't scared to speak your mind. Please, never apologise for that," Rodolphus shook his head.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

"I am really liking what you're wearing today by the way," Harry was a little distracted from the comment however by the fact Rodolphus had leant back on the sofa again in his comfy sprawl and revealed by the sprawl was the book Harry had given him tucked into the inside pocket of his robes. He had snatched it up before chasing after Harry.

"What... oh thank you. This is much more me," Harry admitted.

"I like it. I had Draco and the others I could get hold of describe you to me, and part of what all of them said was your clothes. I was a little disappointed when we showed up the other day and you were sitting looking uncomfortable and all buttoned up," Rodolphus admitted.

"I hate wearing clothes like that," Harry grimaced.

"So, how much of a fight did you have to put up to be allowed to wear this?"

"Not much, I spend most of my time at Sirius, Remus or Percy's homes, we met them here and I just ignored them till you arrived," Harry grinned.

"Percy Weasley, you're quite close to him right?" Rodolphus eyed him.

"Yes I am," Harry answered shortly and raised his eyebrow in question as to whether he would push it.

"Fine, I will ask, have you slept with him?" Rodolphus sighed.

"Are you jealous?" Harry teased.

"Incredibly, I like you, and you fascinate me already, and do more so with every moment that I spend with you. I would be jealous to know that you had been with others, and I would be jealous if they were still such a big part of your life as Mr Weasley appears to be," Rodolphus answered honestly.

"Oh," Harry murmured before a blush exploded across his cheeks making Rodolphus smirk at him. Damn his pale skin. "Oh shut up," He huffed covering his cheeks.

"Sorry," Came the completely unrepentant response.

"In answer, no I have not slept with Percy. We are just friends, and he is very straight and with a lovely girl he met in school called Penelope Clearwater," Harry answered while trying to will the blush away.

"Will you tell me more about your friendship with him, please?" Rodolphus asked curiously, no sign of jealousy now, but there was some flash of relief.

"Well, I think I was about three when we met. Mum and dad insisted that I should only be friends with light families - or muggleborns - and of course, the Weasleys were an obvious choice. I think they hoped that I would become good friends with the youngest Weasley Ron, but we're quite different. We went round to visit and I sort of wandered off. I found Percy in his room reading. He was a little annoyed that I just walked in, but then I started asking about what he was reading and showed an interest. The next thing our parents flew in frantic with worry an hour later to find me sitting listening to him read to me. Afer that I just sort of, latched onto him. I followed him around like a chick to be completely honest. Along the way we became good friends. Between Remus and Percy I didn't stand a chance to not be a bookworm," Harry laughed.

"I look forward to meeting him," Rodolphus smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said unsurely.

"Anything," Rodolphus nodded looking curious.

"Did you want to be an Heir Lord?" Harry asked.

"Sorry?" Rodolphus looked confused.

"When you were younger, did you want to be Heir Lord?" Harry expanded.

"I always knew that I would be," Rodolphus shrugged.

"Yes, but what did you want to be?" Harry pressed.

"It's silly," Rodolphus shook his head actually looking a little flustered. Harry was relieved that he hadn't outright lied to him, it was a good start. And it made him more curious.

"I won't laugh," Harry promised.

"I was young," Rodolphus groaned. "I wanted to be a pirate,"

"A pirate?" Harry smiled.

"See you find it funny!" Rodolphus frowned.

"No, I don't. Rodolphus, thank you for telling me. Why a pirate?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't know, I guess the freedom that they have. Sailing the world and seeing it, no responsibilities or duties, doing what they like, when they like, as they like. I've never been able to travel out of the country, I have never been able to see different places, places I have wanted to go. Being a pirate seemed to be the way to do that," He responded.

"A pirate's life huh?" Harry laughed.

"What?" Rodolphus looked at him confused.

"It's something from books I used to read, with pirates in them,"

"What books?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, Peter Pan?" Harry said trying to remember the books he had read.

"I haven't heard of it," Rodolphus frowned.

"I'm not shocked it is a muggle book," Harry laughed.

"What is it about?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

* * *

When the other five of their party walked into the room Rodolphus was listening enraptured as Harry was telling the story of Peter Pan. Rodolphus sighed when he realised that he wasn't going to get to hear the end of the story, though everyone looked a little relieved to see that they had clearly been getting on.

"I hope you have apologised!" Lily hissed at Harry. "You have no idea how embarrassing you are!"

"Coming from someone who managed to clean out the vaults of one of the oldest wizarding families in this country, that is quite impressive," Rodolphus drawled. Everyone paused in taking seats around the room to stare at him.

"Rodo!" Renato said stunned.

"No, you do not get to talk to him like that, do you understand?" Rodolphus frowned at Lily and James who were gawping at him stunned.

"You don't get to speak to us like that, we are his parents we could..."

"What? Refuse to let him marry me?" Harry asked amused as he interrupted.

"Doesn't really solve your situation, as Harry pointed out quite truthfully we are all more than aware of the reasons of this marriage. People were hardly banging down your door to try and repair your bankruptcy," Rodolphus said dryly. "So, you will think before you speak to Harry,"

"I'm liking him a little more," Sirius hummed.

"Definitely," Remus smirked.

"Shall we sort out the contract?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good," Gillian coughed, though Harry noted there was a flash of pride in her eyes as she looked at her oldest son.

"Shall we start?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, are you speaking on behalf of Harry?" Renato asked, not looking wholly surprised.

"It was agreed that it would be better," Remus said, diplomatic as ever as Sirius flashed a look to a clearly furious James and Lily.

"Very well, please you first," Renato nodded.

"1) The marriage takes place within 3 months, Harry does not particularly want a flashy ceremony, however, he does understand that this marriage is the repair your name, so he will be willing to do a few paper interviews, but the ceremony itself if covered will be tasteful and discrete. He wants an official old magic bonding as was discussed in your last meeting.

2) Harry would like 2 or more children.

3) They will decide on a main house of their own separate to the Lestrange manor for their home until a time that they both decide that they are ready to move into the manor.

4) There will be no mistresses in your marriage, he expects fidelity..."

"Sirius! That was not part of my agreements!" Harry hissed glaring at his godfather.

"Well, it should be!" Sirius glared. "You will be expected to make a fidelity oath! So should he!"

"Sirius, it's an arranged marriage he can..."

"I will take the oath," Rodolphus interrupted making Harry throw up his hands.

"You don't have to!" He exclaimed.

"But I want to. I was the one that asked you that we try our best to make this a real marriage, that I don't want the cold, meaningly arranged marriage. Part of that is you not having to worry that every time I go out am I sleeping around with someone. Fidelity is something I will absolutely expect of you, and you should be able to expect the same of me," Rodolphus said sharply.

Harry bit the corner of his lip and looked at Rodolphus for a few beats before nodding and turned back to Sirius. "Keep to the list for the rest of it!" He warned. Sirius just gave him a triumphant smirk.

"5) Your monies will repair the damage that has been done to the Potter accounts," He finished with a sharp look to James and Lily who were sitting steaming.

"Acceptable I believe?" Renato glanced at his son who nodded. "Wonderful, now us,"

"A few of our points match quite close to yours so I will skip them.

1) Harry will agree to attend regular balls and galas, parties with Rodolphus to be seen together to try and raise the family name.

2) He will not speak badly of any member of the Lestrange family to the public or in anyway that it could get out.

3) He and Rodolphus will try and share a bedroom for a year, if at the end of that year he does not feel comfortable doing so, separate bedrooms will then become acceptable.

4) He will allow his picture in at least 3 articles a year for the next ten years, and he will be photographed with Rodolphus.

5) We are not happy with the exposure that you do currently have in the papers, the press have access to publishing any part of your life, and there is no control over that, we would like you to move your affairs to our solicitor and she will keep a tight control over what the press print about you.

6) And obviously, we would request the fidelity oath," Gillian listed before looking straight to Harry.

"That's acceptable," He nodded after a moment. He had not been expecting the one about the bedroom and that had thrown him for a moment, but it tied in with them trying to make this a real marriage.

"Wonderful," Renato leant forward and took Sirius' list, tapping it with his wand and then tapping the blank ceremonial parchment that lay waiting for them, once their requests were added he quickly did the same with their own list. Sirius checked it over for Harry before nodding happy that nothing had been added that had not been discussed.

Leaning forward he picked up the pen, his heart pounding as he looked at the line he was about to sign his life away on. This was it, he could change his mind and let the Potter name go to ruin, Sirus and Severus would let him live with them. Or, he could sign the contract, marry Rodolphus and save the family name.

He glanced to Rodolphus where the man was sitting in his lazy sprawl, but there was a tenseness to his body. This was Rodolphus' chance to repair his own family name, probably his only chance, the likelihood of a marriage like this coming along int he future was not very likely for the Lestrange Heir.

He met sparkling, mischievous blue eyes and took a deep breath before turning and signing the contract.

Somehow after only 2 meetings, it did not feel as though this marriage would be the end of his freedom as he had feared when he had made this choice. Instead, perhaps, it could be the start of his life. Marriage with Rodolphus was going to be interesting, that was very sure, however, that was not necessarily a bad thing he realised.

* * *

"May I speak to you alone please?" Rabastan requested as they all stood to leave the room. Rodolphus had signed quickly, and they had finished up matters fairly swiftly. Renato had a limited amount of time to get the document to his solicitor and to have the document filed.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes a little at his brother who grinned and held his hands up, trying to look innocent. With a huff he left the room, Sirius and Remus glaring faintly before also stepping out the room. James and Lily had swept away, clearly furious as soon as Rodolphus' signature had been placed onto the document.

"How may I help you?" Harry asked cautiously looking at who was now officially going to be his brother in law.

"I wished to apologise and ask for a fresh start. I am a little hot-headed and made a prejudgement of you before I even gave you a chance and that was incredibly wrong of me," Rabastan said shocking Harry.

"I would like that, I don't particularly want any bad feeling between us, this is a complicated enough situation as it is," Harry sighed.

"I thought you were taking advantage of the desperation our family was in," Rabastan admitted.

"I kind of am. But then you are taking advantage of the desperation of the situation we are in," Harry shrugged startling a laugh out of the youngest Lestrange.

"You are refreshingly honest," Rabastan snorted. "I thought your demands were going to be weighed against my brother, after all, it is clear our options are a little more limited than yours. You did not, however, and I appreciate that. You are trying to do this fairly, and seem to really want to make an effort," He said perching on the arm of the sofa.

"I do, I have no more interest in a loveless marriage than he," Harry hesitated before carrying on. "I was terrified of that to be honest when I made this decision, but I could not allow my parents to ruin our house when I could do something,"

"I saw how he was with Bellatrix...the thought of the marriage with her...that is not something I want to ever see in him again. Treat him right and you and I shall be good friends," Rabastan held out his hand. Harry shook it and smiled, as the older man went to leave however he could after him.

"Rabastan, you're protective of him and clearly love him, I can't hold that against you. I'm glad you're giving me a chance though," The blonde paused before smiling and it was the same smirky/cheeky smile Rodolphus had.

"Are you ok?" Rodolphus demanded as the two of them stepped out the room.

"No I hexed him black and blue, you just missed the screams," Rabastan said dryly. "I avoided his face, I know you like them pretty,"

"Bastan!" Rodolphus growled as Harry went bright red.

"Sorry, sorry, will you assure him that you are fine before he curses me. See you soon little bro," Rabastan waved over his shoulder as he strolled away leaving Harry and Rodolphus staring after him.

"He was referring to me then wasn't he?" Harry asked.

"Well as I am his older brother, I would say yes," Rodolphus smirked. Harry glared and smacked him on the arm in reflex before flushing and started stammering apologies. He felt relaxed enough around the other man that he had just done it without thinking. "It is fine Harry!" Rodolphus assured him smiling.

"Sorry," He muttered. "Well, that went better than I thought it might,"

"In what way?" Rodolphus asked offering his arm to Harry.

"Sirius was reading the list, anything could have happened," Harry snorted slipping his arm through Rodolphus' as they made their way slowly to the door.

"I remember hearing stories about him, they were interesting," Rodolphus admitted.

"You're being generous," Harry laughed.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Rodolphus asked. Harry blinked a little shocked at him.

"You have never asked before, of course, you can,"

"You hesitated in signing the contract," Rodolphus stopped in a quiet area of the cafe, turning to look seriously at Harry. "If you are having doubts or there is something that you are worried about, I would rather you speak to me about it,"

"It wasn't...I realised that this was my last chance to back out, even though I had already more than made my mind up about it, it just sort of hit me that it was the last chance to change my mind. And it hit me that I perhaps didn't want to, that this...well it's definitely not as bad as I thought it would be," He tried to explain.

"I will take that as a compliment," Rodolphus chuckled.

"It is," Harry assured him. "Thank you, as well, for sticking up for me with my dad and mum. Not many people have done that," He said softly.

"You're my fiance, officially now, no one gets to speak to you like that, no one, I don't care who they are. They have gotten you into this mess, and though it is my good luck, they need to stop speaking to you the way they do when you are dragging their arses out of the fire," Rodolphus growled.

"Thank you," Harry smiled softly trying to fight down his blush. No one bar Sirius and Remus had really stuck up for him against Lily and James.

"Tonight...where are you staying, they seemed quite...angry at the way I spoke to them," Rodolphus' face flashed with concern as his eyes scanned over Harry.

"I will be staying with Tonks and Remi, don't worry, I spend very little time in their house," Harry assured him.

"Good. If you need me, just call or write, or use this," Harry blinked at the necklace Rodolphus held out to him. The chain metal was black and the pendant was a simple red glass teardrop.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously as he took the necklace and felt the magic around the necklace.

"It will allow you passed the wards around the house until you bear the Lestrange name. It will also bring you to me, wherever either of are. Hold the pendant and think of me, and just apparate. It will guide you to the right place,"

"Thank you," Harry felt oddly touched by the gift, quickly sliding the chain around his neck. Rodolphus offered his arm again and they made their way towards where Remus and Sirius were waiting for Harry.

"Will you go out with me Friday evening?" Rodolphus suddenly asked. "There is a concert I have been wanting to attend, it would be nice not to go alone,"

Harry stared at him before smiling brightly. The older man was trying to share his life with him, and more importantly, wanted to!

"I would love to. Collect me from Sirius'?"

"Of course, 1900?"

"Sounds good," Harry nodded.

"What sounds good? Why are you collecting him from mines?" Sirius demanded.

"I will see you then," Harry bit his lip before standing on tip toes and kissed his fiance's cheek.

"What is happening?!" Sirius growled as Harry linked his arms through his and Remus'.

"I'm going on a date," Harry answered cheerfully just as Remus apparated them out. the last thing Rodolphus saw was Harry's cheeky grin and the look of horror on Sirius' face.

"He's not so bad," Rabastan drawled throwing his arm over his older brother's shoulders.

"You were a dick,"

"Yes I was, but we kissed and made up, not literally of course. He will definetly liven things up," Rabastan laughed before apparating them away.

* * *

Rodolphus blinked when an unfamiliar owl landed on his desk. The snowy owl was beautiful and regal as she looked at him pointedly.

Reaching out he took the package attached to the owl's leg before digging out some treats he kept in the top desk of the draw. While she was happily nibbling away at the treats he opened the slightly messily wrapped package. The minute that he pulled aside the wrappings he knew who the gift was from, and he could not stop smiling.

Peter Pan lay on the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodolphus was more than ready for their date by the time Friday came. He had seen Harry the day before for the final step in their engagement, but they had literally only been able to see each other in passing while they were at Gringotts, and Rodolpus was a little shocked to realise how unsatisfied he had come away feeling for not getting to spend a little more time with Harry. Something Rabastan seemed to find amusing.

As tradition demanded they had both had to attend Gringotts separately, and in the presence of both family solicitors answer questions under oath to ensure that they were agreeing to the arranged marriage purely of their own will.

This had become necessary after 350 odd years ago it had been discovered that a McNair Lady had forced the daughter of a light family to marry her under threat of slaughtering the whole family if she did not.

Harry had been arriving as Rodolphus had been leaving, and he had managed only to say hello and thank Harry for the book before Harry had been swept away to his own meeting by an annoyed looking Goblin, and Rodolphus had to hurry away to make it to a meeting.

He had however spent long enough in Harry's company to suppress the urge to hex the elder Potters with some of the more nasty spells he knew, a feeling which was becoming more and more familiar.

Harry was only doing this to fix the mess that they had made, to save the family name and - inadvertently though Rodolphus was sure it was - save them from humiliation, and they did not even have the decency to treat Harry with a little bit of respect.

Really the way Harry, and Sirius and Remus spoke, not to mention some of the facts that he had managed to get out of Draco, it sounded as though this was not a new thing for Harry, that the Potters had always treated him this way. It was no wonder that the younger man spent most of his time living between Sirius and Remus, he was just glad that Harry had had somewhere to go and hadn't had to stay with the Potters.

From what Draco had told him Percy Weasley had also provided as much protection for Harry as he could, growing the older he got. He was liking the sound of the 3rd Weasley son more and more.

No, he didn't like the Potters, and he was sure that Harry had no love for them, the love he held for parents being focussed clearly on Sirius and Remus. And if Harry wished it, then Rodolphus would make sure that they had nothing to had with them once they were married.

* * *

When he arrived he had been expecting to be met with Sirius grinning at him dangerously, grey eyes flashing with warning as he tried to crush Rodolphus' hand in a handshake.

"Harry will be down soon, he is just finishing getting ready,"

What he had not expected was for Severus Snape's drawl as he glided dangerously in from the kitchen, twirling a vial between his fingers that Rodolphus was fairly sure contained a very lethal poison.

"Tea?" Sirius smirked.

"No thank you!" Rodolphus gulped just a little as Severus came to stop at Sirius' side and the two of them just stared at him.

"You two had better not be threatening him!" Harry suddenly bellowed down the stairs.

"Of course not," Both called back sweetly.

"Bugger! Stop glaring at him!" Harry shouted and there were a few thumps before the sound of Harry hurrying down the stairs reached their ears. Severus quickly tucked the vial he had still been twirling away into his robes and seconds later Harry jogged into the room, glaring fiercely already in that way that made his green eyes glitter, something that Rodolphus already appreciated, and was still yanking on his robes.

"What did I say earlier!" Harry scolded them.

"We were being nice!" Severus protested, Rodolphus crushed down the urge to snort, he needed to get on their good sides.

"We even offered him tea!" Sirius nodded proudly, the two of them actually looking believable, however when Rodolphus turned to look at Harry he could see he wasn't buying it.

"Mm-hm," Harry nodded and then suddenly his wand was in his hand. "Accio poison!"

The vial shot incriminatingly from Severus robes and into Harry's waiting hand.

"How did that get there!" Severus gasped.

"Really guys!" Harry scowled.

"Well, have a nice night, bring him back safely and at a decent time," Sirius grinned, the 'or else' was unspoken.

"I taught him how to poison someone without them knowing in 17 different ways when he was eight," Severus said before sweeping from the room.

"I am so sorry!" Harry groaned covering his eyes.

"It's ok, you won Rabastan over, now it's my turn," Rodolphus chuckled. "You look lovely,"

"Is it ok?" Harry tugged at the robes that were formal, but still very him. They had an oriental cut to them and were in a shade of purple that brought out his eyes even more. They were flowing and graceful on Harry, showing his black dragon hide trousers and neat black shirt underneath.

"Perfect," Rodolphus leant down and kissed his cheek lingeringly before pulling back.

"I would say the same for you, but I think that you already know that," Harry said teasingly, but the truth in his words could be heard, and seen by the way he drew his eyes over Rodolphus. The elder Lestrange smirked and reached out to capture Harry's hand, turning it and pressing a long and lingering kiss to his wrist instead of the back of his hand, listening to the catch in Harry's breath happily.

It was good to know his husband to be was not unaffected by him, it was a good first step.

"These are for you," Rodolphus held out the box of chocolates he had been keeping hidden behind his back, delighting in the wide-eyed gasp Harry gave at the sight of them.

"Those are my favourites how did you...Draco," Harry groaned.

"I may have used his knowledge to my advantage," Rodolphus shrugged.

"Thank you," Harry smiled happily, he seemed to debate with himself, then he stunned the older man by leaning up and brushing his lips across his cheek. When he pulled back a dark blush was staining his cheeks. He turned and placed the chocolates safely on the side.

"Are you ready?" Rodolphus offered his arm.

"Yes, thank you," Harry smiled, moving into place for Rodolphus to apparate them.

The room that they appeared in was beautiful and elegant, red velvet and gold tastefully mixing with dark wood. The theatre was an old one, and plenty of elegant theatregoers were already mingling around.

When they saw Rodolphus with Harry on his arms eyes widened and whispers started. Their engagement had of course not lasted as a secret for very long, and most of the wizarding world knew, and were taking great delight in discussing the marriage of desperation between the two families.

"Does it bother you?" Rodolphus asked softly, settling his hand over Harry's on his elbow seeing that the younger man had noticed the attention they were receiving.

"Yes and no," Harry shrugged. Rodlphus led him up a set of stairs and through a door labelled Lestrange, revealing a box reserved for them. He seated Harry in the best seat before sitting himself, turning to the younger man curiously.

"Could you explain that?" He asked.

"I am used to it, being stared at and whispered about, being in the papers, my choice not to hold a gala, the last few months since our situation became known, and then my choice to marry to clearly try and fix it, I am used to it. I just wish that they would get their own lives and stop taking so much interest in mine. It is tiring," Harry sighed.

He started a little when Rodolphus linked their fingers together, making him turn to look at the other man, his fiance. "I can not stop them talking about you, but I can limit what the papers say about you. We meant what we said about our family solicitor taking over your public affairs, what they write about you is wrong, they should not have so much freedom to report on your private life," Rodolphus scowled.

"Mum and dad never bothered, as long as they were writing about me, it was more fame for them," Harry shrugged, and he said it so matter of factly that Rodolphus once again felt that urge to curse the Potters.

"I really do not like your parents," Rodolphus grunted.

"Well look at that, the first thing we have in common," Harry chuckled.

"Does it hurt you?" Rodolphus asked as gently as he knew how. Harry's face went blank in a way Rodolphus had not seen yet for a few moments.

"I have Sirius and Remus, Severus and Percy. Mrs Weasley is really good to me and Mr Weasley,"

"But?" Rodolphus asked.

"But yes, there are times when I want them to have actually cared for me," Harry sighed.

"I am sorry," Rodolphus squeezed their still joined hands. "If it makes you feel better I have no clue how they can not. You have won my parents over and you managed to charm Bastan,"

"Your parents like me?" Harry smiled shyly.

"Yes, they have been singing your praises. They were worried about who was going to be there, especially with your parent's reputations going ahead of you. You were a very pleasant surprise for all of us, not to mention that they are delighted that you are not some demure, boring money grabber,"

"What am I instead?" Harry grinned.

"Fiery, smart, quick-witted, sharp, opinionated..."

"And they are all good things?" Harry said doubtfully even though his cheeks were lit up red at the clear compliment in Rodolphus' tone.

"To us, definitely," Rodolphus nodded sharply, then his eyes twinkled making Harry worry slightly. "Besides I am hoping that those aspects will manifest in other parts of our marriage, more intimate parts," He said before lifting their joined hands and grazed his bloody teeth over the inside of Harry's wrist.

His deep chuckle followed the lights going down, finally hiding Harry's crimson red cheeks. He did not, however, let go of Harry's hand through the whole show, his warm hand anchoring and...nice in Harry's.

* * *

"How much longer till I have to have you home?" Rodolphus asked as they stood.

"Anther 45 minutes," Harry said checking his watch before looking at Rodolphus curiously.

"I am not quite ready to part company, would you like to get an ice cream with me?" Rodolphus suggested.

"That sounds nice," Harry smiled honestly, and with their hands still joined made their way down the stairs and to apparation point.

Rodolphus quickly apparated them out as they saw people were plucking up the courage t approach them, Harry's laughter at his uncaring for rudeness echoing where they landed. The little town was full with evening life, restaurants allowing warm light, laughter and chatter to empty into the street, 2 pubs, some still open shops and a hotel adding to the warm atmosphere.

And halfway down the street a small queue stood outside the ice cream shop Harry presumed they were here for.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around curiously

"Ireland," Rodolphus watched with interest as intelligent green eyes took in everything around them.

"I've never actually been to Ireland before, you live here right?" Harry asked

"What gave me away?" Rodolphus drawled before chuckling when the raven-haired teen elbowed him lightly. "Yes, we do,"

"Do you want to stay here?" Harry asked as they started slowly walking down the street.

"Would you be happy moving?" The elder countered, watching Harry's face.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I can get to see Siri, Remi, Sev, Percy and Tonks as easily from here as anywhere in Britain," Harry said still looking around.

"Then I would preferably stay here, yes," Rodolphus answered. "You know I would never stop you seeing the people you care about right?"

"That's nice," Harry started laughing as he patted the hand holding his with his free hand. "But I would like to see you try, aside from the damage that they would do getting to me, I would make you regret it," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Rodolphus tipped his head back and let out a full laugh that made Harry's smile brighter.

"As long as we understand each other," He winked. "So, what Severus said about the poisons, is that true?"

"He thought I should know to protect myself, just in case. What the just in case was when I was eight I have no clue. Dad wasn't very happy, Siri found it hilarious,"

"Severus and Sirius are they..." Rodolphus drew off when he saw a warm smile form on Harry's lips.

"Yeah, they are kind of keeping it down low right now, its fairly new, and they aren't wanting to cause a major fuss until we're married, dad will be ridiculous about this. But they have been in love with each other for years, and have only just realised that the other feels the same way, never mind that I have been telling both of them for years!" Harry huffed.

"They seem to...match," Rodolphus coughed, remembering the twin smirks he had received.

"Yeah, they are," Harry grinned.

"So..." Rodolphus drew off and waited until Harry was looking at him curiously before asking. "How many kids do you want exactly?"

"You can't just ask that!" Harry groaned trying to cover his burning face one-handed.

"Hey, you want to be the stay at home dad, its the same as asking about your career!"

"Are you making fun of me!?" Harry glared yanking his hand away. Rodolphus toned down his smirk to a smile, and stepped close to the prickly younger man, cupping his cheeks gently.

"No, I am genuinely curious. I have always wanted a slightly larger family, thought I would never get it, especially as any arranged marriage I managed it would be unlikely that I would be able to negotiate for more children. The thought, of you being a stay at home dad to our little brood, it has been growing on me," He admitted.

"Oh, right," Harry flushed. "Sorry I just..."

"I'm guessing saying what you really want has been shut down, and laughed at, a lot in the past, especially when it comes to something that might not be considered socially acceptable for an heir Lord?" Rodolphus proved the sharp intelligence he was known for as bright blue eyes narrowed at him.

"I mentioned to dad when I was twelve, and still really wanted him and mum to accept me, that I was thinking of being a nursery teacher. He..." Harry drew off clearly unsure so Rodolphus pulled him a little closer, slowly wrapping an arm around his waist giving him the choice to pull away if he wasn't happy with the contact. Instead, he noted how pleasantly warm Rodolphus was and leant a little more into him.

"What happened?" Rodolphus asked dangerously.

"He hit me," Harry admitted. "I went straight to Sirius. I thought he and Remus were going to murder him, they warned him never, ever to touch me again, one finger and they would be hiding bodies. He never did, not once. But, but I learnt not to speak out about wanting things like that. People expect me to be something, they don't like me going off course. Only my family know that I have no interest in being Heir Lord, that I am never going to be an auror or shite like that," Harry shrugged. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned when he saw how tight Rodolphus' expression was.

"I am desperately trying not to go hunt them down and kill them," Rodolphus admitted.

"I would really rather you didn't," Harry patted his cheek before laughing. "A prison wedding isn't in my top ten ideas," He added startling a laugh from the other man, breaking the tension in him as Harry had hoped.

"At least it would narrow down the family argument on where to hold it," Rodolphus snickered.

"And the colour scheme would be easy to set, black and white to match your hump suit," Harry laughed.

"My Grandfather would even be able to attend and be horrified that we're marrying into a light family,"

"We could do a parade passed his cell," Harry grinned mischievously.

"With drums," Rodolphus laughed.

The two of them looked at each other before they started laughing in earnest, now holding onto each other to keep themselves steady.

When their laughter faded Harry suddenly realised that he was now standing completely pressed against Rodolphus' strong, warm chest, breathing in the scent of his citrusy spicy scent and looking up into those damned glittering blue eyes. And all signs of laughter had died in the other man's face as he looked down at Harry.

He was the one that moved first this time, leaning up on his toes to cover the height difference between them, the thought of that height and size difference sending a shiver down his spine that he had not felt for a long time. When he pressed their lips together Rodolphus actually seemed surprised to Harry's amusement, but then he cupped the back of the older man's head and stroked his thumb over his jaw, and suddenly he was moving, leaning in so Harry's wasn't straining and kissing back.

It wasn't passionate or sexual, it was testing waters and coming up with good results, it was comfort and hope, an acknowledgement that whatever was between them was there. When they pulled back Harry smiled beautifully at Rodolphus.

"Thank you," He sighed.

"For what?" Rodolphus asked, a little distracted by Harry.

"For not making this a truly awful experience," Harry said and then watched as Rodolphus started chuckling again.

"I love how honest you are,"

"Good, most people don't,"

"Stuffy boring old traditionalists. I however do, and my family do, and that is all that matters," Rodolphus said firmly.

"Come on, you promised me ice cream," Harry stepped back, suddenly feeling much colder.

"That I did," His hand was reclaimed by the larger one, and they carried on their stroll to the shop.

* * *

Harry was sure that he had not laughed this much since the news of their family bankruptcy had hit the house, maybe even before that.

He had not been able to decide what ice cream to have, and had been humming and dithering between about 7 choices when Rodolphus had leant over the counter, pointed to all 7 and asked for three scoops of each. The bowl that they had sitting between them to eat was ridiculously big and jammed full of ice cream. It was just an ice cream, but the idea of being able to be a little silly and not care, the fact that Rodolphus could do that warmed something in Harry and released another strand of worry that had been building in his chest for weeks.

"That...is disgusting!" Rodolphus complained pulling a hilarious face as he motioned to the bubblegum ice cream with his spoon as though it were a pile of Bertie Botts worse flavour beans.

"It's perfect!" Harry proved his point by putting a large spoonful into his mouth and humming in delight.

"I can't believe you don't suffer from brain freeze, that is just not fair. Bastan will be even more jealous," Rodolphus shook his head.

"Rabastan?" Harry asked curiously before taking another big spoonful of mango ice cream.

"He is obsessed with a muggle ice cream, Ben and Jerries, cookie dough is his favourite. I have no idea how he came across it, and I do not particularly want to ask, but obsessed is not the word. When he has any form of a bad day he suddenly has a tub of it in his hands and demolishes it. He also thinks it is a cure-all, I have been offered it for stress, upset, sickness, tiredness, when I pulled a muscle in my hand, everything!" Rodolphus shook his head disgusted.

"You love him," He smiled softly.

"Of course I do, the pest," Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Do you ever wish you had had siblings?"

"Definitely. I mean, Percy is like my older brother, and I think he loves me as a younger brother more than his actual brothers because I don't make fun of him all the time. But it would have been nice when I was growing up," Harry shrugged.

"You're welcome to Bastan!" Rodolphus offered brightly.

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"For you, of course," Something told Harry that despite the teasing tone, he meant his words.

"Tonks is pregnant, and they have asked me to be godfather," Harry said proudly.

"Harry! Congratulations, that is a great honour," Rodolphus said honestly.

"I kind of worried at first that I was too young, and that they should choose someone else, but Remus was really insistent that they didn't want anyone else, and Tonks just rolled her eyes and called me an idiot," Harry admitted.

"I think you will make a wonderful godfather. You will be a good uncle. I fear I may have to request sharing custody of Baby Lupin though, Merlin only knows when Bastan will settle down and give me nieces and nephews to spoil,"

"What's mine is yours and all that, not like I am bringing you money," Harry rolled his eyes.

"No, you are bringing something equally as important, something that I could never hope to bring to my family no matter how hard I tried, respectability,"

"Guess we're kind of even with what we are bringing and taking in this relationship huh?" Harry sighed. And then he reached his spoon out and dabbed ice cream onto Rodolphus' nose.

"That had better not have been bubblegum!" His fiance warned going crosseyed trying to check making Harry start laughing again.

* * *

"Wha..." Harry blinked before sitting up sharply at the sight of Sirius, Severus, Remus, Tonks and Percy in his room. "Guys!" He squeaked yanking the covers up to his chin.

"What is this?" Sirius huffed holding out the paper he was clutching in his hands.

Harry had to squint and blink a few times considering he had literally just been woken up, but eventually, he made out a picture, of him and Rodolphus from the night before when they were in Ireland. Rodolphus had his arm around Harry, and Harry was holding loosely on the lapels of his robes, they were staring at each other quite intently and talking softly as the town moved around them.

It was quite a nice picture Harry thought. Rodolphus looked quite dashing, especially lit by the moon and the lights spilling from the restaurant behind them. And Harry thought they looked like they matched quite well.

It must have been when Harry was telling Rodolphus about the time with James, they had been so focused on each other, so intent on their conversation it was no wonder that they hadn't noticed someone taking a picture.

There was a second picture, one of them staring at each other before Harry leant up and kissed Rodolphus, the shock caught in the picture before Rodolphus moved to kiss him back.

The third was them in the ice cream shop, their ridiculously big ice cream in front of them, they were looking at each other, mirth crossing their features as they talked. It looked like they were having a pretty good time.

Harry took the paper and smiled softly at it, he might clip these out of the paper and keep them, or maybe get in contact with the paper and ask for proper copies.

"Why are you smiling?! He kissed you! You should have poisoned him Sev!" Sirius snarled.

"Siri, I kissed him, the proof is right here," Harry tried to keep every bit of amusement from his face as he turned the paper around and pointed to the offending picture. Sirius made a wounded noise and threw himself onto the base of Harry's bed face first forcing Harry to quickly yank his legs up to avoid being crushed.

"Whyb Habby, whyb!" He wailed.

"Because he's hot, we're engaged and were on a date?" Harry yawned, dropping the covers so he could scratch his chest lazily.

"There there dear," Severus patted Sirius' back as he let out a wail into Harry duvet.

"Is he a good kisser?" Percy asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes is he?!" Tonks nodded sitting as well, narrowly avoiding sitting on Sirius.

"He's really good, and we only really had quite a chaste kiss, I can't wait to see how he is at French kissing!" Harry smirked at the noises Sirius was making.

"I will go make us something to drink!" Remus said already halfway to the door.

"CHICKEN!" Harry, Sirius and Tonks shouted after him, clucking noises following his escape down the hall.

"Why must you do this to my poor heart Harry!?" Sirius lifted his head and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't know we were being photographed," Harry shrugged.

"I'm an old man Harry, I can't take this strain," Sirius groaned dramatically rolling onto his back and clutching his chest, only to yelp when Severus head slapped him.

"We're the same age! Are you saying I am an old man?" Severus glared.

"No, of course not my love!" Sirius said quickly sitting up.

"Mmm," Severus crossed his arms and gave Sirius his world famous glare.

"Can you two not flirt on my bed please," Harry grumbled dropping sideways and resting his head on Percy's lap, grabbing the newspaper and pulling it back to him to look at the pictures again.

"We're not flirting," Sirius squawked.

"Did you have a good time?" Severus sighed seeing Harry's expression as he looked at the pictures. He rolled onto his back lifting the paper with him still staring at the pictures. He looked like he was having a good time, free and just enjoying a night out, he had had a good time, and he had been able to talk to Rodolphus, joke with him in a way that he had not with anyone but the people in this house for a long time.

"Yeah, I really did," Harry nodded.

"That's good," Sirius sighed.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic Siri!" Tonks laughed as Severus sat on the bed as well and started combing his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"Ok, breakfast!" Remus called cheerfully walking into the room with a loaded tray bobbing along behind him. He jumped onto the bed on top of Sirius making the Black Lord groan and start flailing trying to buck Remus off.

"Honestly, children!" Severus tutted.

"Get him, honey!" Tonks called out encouragingly.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Percy said softly.

"I really don't think this is going to be as bad as I thought it would be," Harry grinned.

* * *

"Wha?!" Rodolphus sat up and blinked around his bedroom, what he found was his parents and Rabastan standing around his bed grinning, his brother getting rid of the feather he had been tickling Rodolphus' ear to wake him up.

"So...had a good time last night?" Renato asked with obvious nonchalance.

"Yes," He said slowly.

"Must have for that famous senses of his to go down," Rabastan teased flopping onto the bed next to him.

"Huh?" He blinked confused at them all before settling on his mother when she sat gracefully at the end of his bed looking at the papers.

"Such lovely photos, I may write and ask for the original copies of them," Gillian nodded.

"Photos?"

"The piece is quite tastefully written as well, I might not kick up too much of a fuss with the papers," Renato hummed.

"It is probably doing us a bit of good already, especially with how happy little bro looks in it," Rabastan pointed.

"What!" Rodolphus lunged across the bed and snatched the papers from his mother before looking at the article with wide eyes.

"You're heavy!" Rabastan grumbled into the mattress where Rodolphus was lying on top of him.

"This is..." His mother was right the pictures were nice of the two of them, however, he was not sure how Harry would feel about it.

 _The Arranged Marriage of the Year_

 _Lord Heir Harry James Potter caused quite a stir when upon turning 15, he did not hold the traditional Courtship Gala to see if anyone would take his interest. As ever these are not designed for an immediate marriage, but just to test the waters. However, it seemed he was unwilling to do even this, and the community watched curiously to see what he would do._

 _And then a few months ago rumours started reaching everyone's ears about the state of the Potter's finances, and the fact that James and Lily's particularly high living lifestyle had maybe finally caught up with them, for pictures of the Potters well reported partying lifestyle please see pages 3-6. Everyone watched curiously as rumours spread saying that the Potters vaults may actually be empty._

 _This seemed to be proven even more when experts in business management were suddenly brought in, apparently funded by the Black money, and more rumours spread as to the alleged state of the estates and businesses that the Potter family have owned for generations._

 _The concern that one of the oldest families in our world may have to declare bankruptcy seemed to be confirmed when the announcement hit all the circuits, Harry Potter was looking for a marriage contract._

 _Everyone was, of course, intrigued, however, it would seem that the state of the Potter finances would be putting off a lot of interested parties off from the young, good-looking celebrity of our world._

 _And then the announcement came out the Lestrange Family had placed an interest in the Potter contract, and the Potters had accepted. Early this week a tasteful, if a little short, statement was sent to us from the Lestrange family solicitor announcing the signing of the contract, and that a visit to Gringotts was booked in for the oath signature._

 _This, of course, was of great interest to everyone, it is common knowledge that the Lestrange family were part of Dark parties over the years, and have recently been struggling to regain respect for their name. In knowledge, the Potters and Lestranges have never been joined, and now Rodolphus and Harry are engaged in what we can only imagine will be a short engagement._

 _Tongues have been wagging and curiosity as to these two has been fired and everyone has been interested in the relationship between the two._

 _Yesterday they happened to be caught on what looked like a date in the Irish home of the Lestranges. The two were walking down to street hand in hand before they paused for what looked like quite an intimate conversation, before being caught kissing. After that, they went to an ice cream shop where they shared an ice cream and talked some more for another 2 hours before exiting and Lord Heir Lestrange apparated the young Potter heir away._

 _What can be said is that the two of them appeared quite close, and from the amount of time they spent talking and laughing together, they have had a good start to their engagement._

"They didn't even mention the bitch," Rabastan mumbled into the mattress.

"What if Harry is upset by this?" Rodolphus frowned.

"They were a little vicious about his parents, we can contact the papers about that, especially providing picture proof of their...erm 'reported partying lifestyle was it?" Gillian nodded.

"Oh he won't care about that," Rodolphus waved them off looking at the pictures again.

"Why don't you floo him and ask," Renato patted his shoulder as he stood.

"We will see you for breakfast," Gillian kissed his forehead.

Rodolphus got up off of Rabastan and hurried to the fireplace, grabbing the pot of floo powder from the mantlepiece.

"Bro, small advice," Rabastan called making Rodolphus turn and look at him mildly annoyed. "Put a top on first,"

Looking down he grumbled as he realised he was about to floo Harry wearing only pyjama bottoms. Ignoring his brother cackling from the bed he quickly grabbed his dressing gown and threw it on before kneeling in front of the fire and hoping Harry was in Sirius' still.

When the floo cleared he found himself being stared at by not only Harry but Sirius, Severus, Remus, Tonks and who could only be Percy Weasley.

"Lestra..." Sirius growl was cut off when Harry launched himself on top of him nearly folding the older man in half.

"Rodolphus!" Harry was smiling, that was a good sign.

"And me!" Rabastan leant on his brother's shoulder and waved at Harry. "Hey, little Bro!"

"Hi Rabastan," Harry smiled a little smaller but still honestly for the youngest Lestrange.

"I just wanted to check to see if you had seen the papers this morning?" Rodolphus asked nervously.

"Yeah this lot woke me up to ask about it," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise we were being followed, are you ok?"

Harry tingled just a little when he realised that Rodolphus was genuinely worried that he would be upset and had flooed to make sure he was ok. "It's quite tastefully written, and the pictures are very nice, I might ask the paper for copies of them," He shrugged.

"You will have to fight mother for them, she had the same idea," Rabastan grinned at him leaning further onto Rodolphus getting a glare him Harry's fiance.

"I am sure she will be more than happy to send you copies, and you can let her do the legwork," Rodolphus said to him, his face warm and open.

"Of course I will, morning Harry dear," Gillian nodded to him as she swept into the room.

"Morning Gillian," Harry flushed a little at the imposing woman to was be his mother in law seeing him in his pyjamas.

"Is that Sirius under you?" Gillian squinted.

"He's a little growly this morning," Harry shrugged.

"Ah erm..."

"Don't worry," Percy reassured Rodolphus as he looked to Sirius concerned. "He's just extra growly because Harry pointed out he can't be upset when he was the one that kissed you,"

"Huh, so it was, I know a very good mediwizard Harry who can check your head out I..." Rabastan let out a whoosh of air as he was flipped off Rodolphus' back and his older brother sat heavily on him.

"Honestly, you boys never change no matter how old you get!" Gillian tutted, but her eyes were fond. "Breakfast is ready, I will see you in a couple of days Harry, good morning everyone," She nodded to the whole room before sweeping out.

"I had better get going, any plans for today?" Rodolphus asked Harry.

"I am going to have to finish breakfast and then go get dressed, I have no doubt my other friends will be descending today to ask about the article, even Lucius won't be able to hold Draco back for so much gossip," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Your mother and father will probably be dropping by as well once they see this," Remus said softly, but Harry's shoulders still tensed.

"Do you still have your pendant?" Rodolphus asked getting Harry's attention back to him.

"Yes," Harry pulled the pendant out from under his pyjama top showing the red teardrop to Rodolphus. The Lestrange smiled seeing that Harry still had it on, and looked like he did not take it off.

"If they get too much hold it and think of me, it will bring you straight here," Rodolphus said firmly.

"I can't intrude and they..."

"You aren't intruding," Rabastan huffed into the carpet. "Not if we offer,"

"Straight away, if they become too much Harry," Rodolphus' blue eyes caught Harry's and held his until he found himself nodding.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Don't thank him he is just trying to spend more time with you to seduce you..." Rabastan's sentence was cut off as Rodolphus shoved his face into the carpet again.

"I will get going before big mouth gets me into more trouble. I will speak to you later Harry," Rodolphus smiled at him. "Good morning," He nodded to the rest before cutting the call.

"I approve," Percy grinned wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and kissing his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Rodolphus blinked when there was a small pop and the next thing Harry was standing next to him, clutching the pendant in his hand and looking like he was about to start spitting fire at any moment.

"Harry?" Rodolphus stood quickly and reached for him, a slightly inappropriate moment of excitement snapping through him when burning green eyes turned onto him and all the passion and fire of Harry's personality was laid out for him to see.

"Sorry, you said I could come…" Harry grit out.

"You're welcome here," Rabastan said softly making Harry realise he was there as well.

"Are you ok?" Rodolphus asked reaching up to untangle Harry's hand from the pendant and held it between both of his.

"No," Harry grit out.

"Bastan…" Rodolphus turned to his brother.

"I will be back in a minute," Rabastan nodded hurrying out the room, no doubt to try and floo Sirius and find out what had happened.

"Come here," Rodolphus gently pulled him closer, giving him a chance to pull away if he wasn't happy with the action. Unsurely Harry allowed himself to be wrapped up in his fiance's arms and held firmly. He felt slightly awkward at first, but then the warmth of Rodolphus' body sunk into his own, and that citrusy scent he was coming to enjoy washed over him. Wrapping his arms around Rodolphus' waist he sank into his firm body, closing his eyes and feeling some of the anger washing out of him.

"Want me to kill them?" Rodolphus asked after a few moments, startling a laugh from Harry. "What, I can make sure that the bodies are never found. I enjoy reading crime novels, I know all the spells to avoid detection,"

"I can't tell if you are kidding right now or not," Harry chuckled.

"Moderately," Rodolphus shrugged taking one hand from Harry's waist and started combing his fingers through his black hair gently. "What happened,"

"The article and the fact that they came so badly out of it," Harry sighed. "But they used the pictures as ammunition. It wasn't too bad until…"

"Until what Harry?" Rodolphus held him a little tighter as he tensed up in anger again.

"Dad called me a slut," Harry sighed.

"What?!" Rodolphus growled.

"Ouch, too tight!" Harry yelped when Rodolphus squeezed him a little too hard.

"Sorry," Rodolphus let go but cupped Harry's face instead. "What the hell did he say to you?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"He called me a slut and told me that I was selling my body for your protection and that was why you 'insulted' them the other day and that I was basically having sex with you for your money," Harry strangely managed to stay calm when faced with anger on his behalf.

"So, he also called you a prostitute?" Rodolphus was actually seeing red.

"Isn't that and a slut one and the same?" Harry asked.

"Harry...I'm going to…." Whatever he was going to do would remain a secret because Gillian popped her head in.

"Rodo is there a reason I have Draco Malfoy and Percy Weasley demanding entrance to the Manor?" She asked sounding confused. Rodolphus stood to the side to look at her and reveal Harry standing there. "Harry?" She asked concerned seeing the expression on his face and swept gracefully over, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I had an argument with my mum and dad," He explained.

"Putting it mildly," Rodolphus grit out.

"Are you ok dear?" Gillian asked taking Harry's hand and leading him to sit down on the sofa, Rodolphus was pressing close behind and sat down next to him, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Milly, let Draco and Mr Weasley in," She added to a House Elf.

"I'm...angry and tired," Harry sighed dropping slightly to the side and pressing himself against Rodolphus' warm side. He did have enough sense to see the flash of happiness in Gillian's eyes at the action, but mainly he just wanted Rodolphus' warmth around him again, something the other man seemed happy to provide.

"Harry!" Draco and Percy flew into the room looking worried but when they saw Harry sitting calmly against Rodolphus, the older man looking more annoyed than the younger, with Gillian sitting in front of them they drew to a pause.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yes, I am fine now, sorry I popped out of there but…"

"But you were going to murder them," Percy laughed. He walked over and sat on Harry's other side, running his fingers through Harry's hair as his blue eyes looked him over with concern.

"Are you over here because Severus is currently melting down their bodies after Sirius and Remus killed them?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

"Sadly, no. We are here to prevent ourselves from going deaf after listening to Sirius and Remus shout over each other and James and Lily try - and fail - to bellow back," Draco grimaced.

"You're looking strangely calm," Percy narrowed his eyes at Harry a little and then flicked them onto Rodolphus, grinning a little when Harry blushed a little. He didn't move though.

"Ok!" Rabastan burst into the room carrying a large carrier bag.

"Oh please tell me that you didn't," Rodolphus and Gillian groaned.

"I have brownie batter, cookie dough, chocolate therapy, chunky monkey, strawberry cheesecake and triple caramel chunk," Rabastan listed as he took out many tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Oh wow," Harry blinked at the tubs lined up on the table.

"What do you want?" Rabastan asked Harry.

"Erm…." Harry looked at Rodolphus a little lost.

"This one, caramel chunk," Rodolphus plucked the tub from the table and passed it to Harry before reaching out and snagged another tub for himself.

"Help yourselves, boys," Gillian chuckled nodding to the ice creams.

"Oh, thank you," Draco grabbed a tub, and Percy another.

"So, do I want to know what happened?" Gillian asked taking the Strawberry Cheesecake.

"Probably not," Harry sighed dropping more into Rodolphus.

"That bad?" She asked concerned.

"Bad. I only came around for a bit of gossip as well!" Draco grumbled.

"Sorry for getting in the way of your gossip," Harry poked him with his foot, but with no real heat in his voice.

"So you saw them making out in the papers huh?" Rabastan asked.

"The whole wizarding community saw it," Draco snorted.

"Draco," Harry whined.

"It was stormy," Draco fanned himself.

"Draco," Harry dropped his head back.

"Sorry, just teasing," Draco chuckled. "Seriously though, it is good to see that you two are getting on so well,"

"Oh, vested interest?" Rodolphus tilted his head.

"Yes, if he is miserable, I am miserable," Draco said with a clear warning in his tone.

"Draco!" Harry whined.

"Understood," Rodolphus nodded. Harry glared faintly at him, before tucking back into his ice cream.

RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH

"Come with me?" Rodolphus asked resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. The younger man tilted his head back to look at Rodolphus standing over his chair.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he stood anyway and took Rodolphus' offered hand.

He had been sitting in the front room of the Lestrange Manor for most of the afternoon talking to Gillian and getting to know her a little better, Rodolphus had had to leave for a meeting, though clearly reluctantly. But Gillian had made it more than clear Harry was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. He thought she was actually excited that he was there.

It was nice.

"It's a surprise," Rodolphus smirked.

"Have fun. I am going to go and put some paperwork together for a meeting I am having tomorrow. If you need me I shall be in my study," Gillian waved them off when Harry turned to look at her.

"Harry?" Rodolphus asked as they started climbing the stairs, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Harry shook his head.

"What is going on in your head?" Rodolphus asked curiously as he led Harry through the manor.

"Your mum actually,"

"Ok, that is not what I was expecting," Rodolphus chuckled. Harry had to repress a small shiver as the sound washed over him.

"I was just thinking how nice it was of her, letting me stay here, and that she seemed genuinely happy I was here," Harry said softly.

"Of course she was. Harry, you're going to be part of our family, very soon, the fact that you felt comfortable not only coming here but staying here as well, it means a lot. My mum and dad like you, a lot, they want you to feel comfortable here," Rodolphus smiled.

"It is still a little strange thinking that we are going to be related soon," Harry laughed.

"In a good way?" Rodolphus asked.

"In a surreal way. A few months ago I would never have considered getting married yet," Harry shrugged.

"But now?"

"But now, seeing what it has to offer, I am definitely not opposed," Harry grinned. "Which is a good thing considering we have a contract signed,"

"Very true," Rodolphus laughed. "What were you going to do?"

"Sorry?" Harry asked confused.

"You have told me you want to be a stay at home dad, that that is what you really want to do. But until you had a partner that was obviously out, so what were you planning on doing in the meantime?"

"I hadn't actually decided. It sounds terrible when I only have a year left at school I know. But I had no idea. The only thing I could really think of was teaching, but I don't want to stay on at Hogwarts," Harry shrugged.

"Well, good job that isn't something for you to worry about now," Rodolphus smiled.

"Are you really ok with this? With me not working, staying at home and just looking after our kids?" Harry frowned.

"The more I think about it, the more I like it. My parents were both very busy when we were growing up, mum runs a successful business empire and dad the Lestrange estates. They tried to be here for us as much as they possibly could, and they never missed anything important, birthdays, Yule, anything we did. But, I don't know, I missed them. Our nanny put us to bed as much as mum and dad did, I think it is why Bastan and I are so close. The idea that you will be at home, looking after it, looking after our children, being there for them. Knowing that I will be coming home to you, I like it," Rodolphus paused in the hallway and looked down into those big green eyes which were looking at him with hope, eyes that showed years of hurt no matter how much the people around him had tried to protect him.

"I'm glad that our familial troubles meant that we were so desperate we ended up with each other," Harry grinned.

"Me too," Rodolphus laughed at Harry's phrasing. He was pleased when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and gently pulled him down, joining their lips together.

He hummed happily sliding his fingers into Harry's black hair and tugged him a little closer, tilting Harry's head back and slanting their mouths together at a better angle, grinning mentally when Harry moaned into his mouth and his hands gripped tighter onto his shoulders as Rodolphus' tongue slid in to taste his sweet mouth.

"Ok?" Rodolphus panted pulling back and resting their foreheads together. He stroked his fingers over Harry's soft cheek as he took in the delightful flush staining them.

Harry licked his lips before smiling brightly at Rodolphus and leaning up to join their lips together again in answer.

Rodolphus hummed happily and pulled Harry more firmly against him, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist to hold him steady as he set about making Harry forget his name for a little while. He could practically taste the innocence on Harry's lips, the knowledge making him feel hungry and possessive, imagining everything that he could teach Harry, everything that he wanted to teach Harry.

"You drive me mad," The Lestrange heir groaned as he kissed over Harry's cheek.

"Already?" Harry laughed a little breathlessly.

"Already. I can not wait until we're married," Rodolphus made his way back to Harry's lips.

"I would suggest that you do wait," Renato's voice broke them apart. Rodolphus glared faintly at his amused looking father while Harry flushed a deep shade of red.

"Father,"

"Rodolphus, Harry," Renato said brightly. "I heard you were here Harry,"

"I, erm, yes, sorry for intruding," Harry stammered.

"You are not intruding at all, you are welcome here, anytime," Renato said firmly, all trace of teasing gone.

"I was just going to show Harry the West wall, before we got….distracted," Rodolphus said, taking Harry's hand.

"Good idea. It is good to see you here Harry, are you staying for supper? I would like to spend some time with you," Renato asked.

"Oh, if that is ok?" Harry asked.

"I would very much like that, perhaps Sirius and Remus could join us?" Renato suggested.

"Tonks has a meal with Andromeda tonight, but Remus will, Severus probably would probably like to come as well though," Harry smiled.

"I will floo them. I will let you be on your way," Renato waved as he made his way down the hall.

"Can I ask you something about Severus?" Rodolphus asked as they started walking down the hallway again, Harry's cheeks still a fetching shade of red.

"Of course," Harry looked at him curiously.

"You two seem very close, but whenever anything kicks off with your parents he does not seem to get involved. Earlier Draco and Percy said it was Remus and Sirius who were shouting at your parents, but not what Severus was doing,"

"He was probably standing there planning how best to poison them. Mum still thinks that Severus is completely on her side. Sev was in love with her for a long time, and she used that against him a lot, to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Even after her and dad got together she fed him false hope. I think I was about 7 when he clicked on, he came round to the house to see her and found that her and dad had left me by myself with no one to look after me while they went out to a party. I was trying to cook myself supper. He had never really bothered with me before that, he saw me as proof that he would never have mum, that she was with dad.

He helped me cook my supper, he taught me how. He talked to me and he realised what they were like with me. He didn't have the best childhood, and I think that woke him up. He, Sirius and Remus banded together to protect me from mum and dad, and they realised that having a soy in the camp would help. They were able to stop mum and dad sending me off to boarding school when I was 9 and numerous other things,"

"So he is hiding in the background and pretending that he is still in love with Lily to protect you, which is why he and Sirius are keeping their relationship quiet until after our wedding?" Rodolphus put together.

"Exactly. Then I am out of their grip, they will have no power over me, and I think Sirius is starting to see that I will have you and your family to protect me as well," Harry shot Rodolphus a questioning look.

"I will always protect you," Rodolphus raised their joined hands to kiss the back of it making the younger man smile happily.

"I will always protect you too, you know?" Harry smiled.

"I know," Rodolphus smiled brightly.

"A lot of people would have laughed at me saying that,"

"I have tasted your magic," Rodolphus ran his teeth over Harry's wrist before lowering their hands and looking at Harry intently. "And I have seen that sharp intelligence and even sharper tongue that you possess which means you don't even need to refer to magic to tear someone down,"

"Thank you,"

"And this is the western wall," Rodolphus stopped and waved his hand at the wall. Harry gasped in awe.

He had seen a good few impressive family trees in the ancestral homes of Purebloods by now, but this was something else.

The wall was royal purple, and each name glittered in silver, the beautiful branches of the tree glittering, shifting silver like mercury. And at the end of each branch was a Nasturtium flower, and inside each flower was a tiny portrait of each and every family member.

Everyone watched them with interest, some of them waving excitedly.

"There are none burnt out," Harry said, voicing one of the many thoughts that had burst through his head.

"Unlike the other families, mine does not believe in destroying the memory of those that they do not agree with. Our past is a part of us, whether we like it or not," Rodolphus stepped over to the end of the tree and brushed one of the names. When Harry looked he realised it was Rodolphus' grandfather.

"Rodolphus?"

"No matter how much we may dislike our past and who we are connected to, it doesn't have to decide who we are right now, and who our family will be," Harry blinked at Rodolphus' words. "My father said it to me while I was tantruming about how unfair it was that we were judged by my grandfather's choices," Rodolphus smiled.

"Wise words," Harry smiled. He looked at the wall again. "You are saying that I shouldn't let my mum and dad influence me?"

"No," Rodolphus shrugged. "I am just sharing a story about how well I can throw a tantrum,"

Harry blinked before bursting out laughing.

Rodolphus watched him with a pleased look on his face, it was the first time that he had seen Harry truly laugh since he appeared in the house this morning. He stepped forward and pulled Harry to him, pressing their lips together and tasting his laughter.

"Thank you," Harry said softly when they parted.

"For what?" Rodolphus smirked.

"Do not be so smug," Harry shoved him gently.

"Smug is a state of being for me. Have you seen me," Rodolphus stepped back and waved his hands up and down himself.

"Yes, I have seen you," Harry purposefully dragged his eyes over Rodolphus and allowed his appreciation to show.

"I knew that you had good taste," Rodolphus smirked, but he was looking genuinely pleased as well.

"Thank you for being here for me," Harry dropped his eyes to the floor. "I am sorry for being a pe…."

"Do not refer to yourself as a pest," Rodolphus tilted his head back up. "We are to be married. I like that want to rely on me. And when the time comes, I hope, you will be there for me as well?"

"I like that thought," Harry nodded before pulling Rodolphus forward into another kiss.

"This marriage thing, not so bad after all, huh?" Rodolphus brushed Harry's fringe from his face, his heartwarming slightly at the smile on Harry's face.

"Do you mind if I ask something about Bellatrix?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course," Rodolphus said, but he was clearly a little a little cautious.

"Was it ever anything like this?"

"No, it was nothing like this, I did not share one kiss with her," Rodolphus said tightly. He could not stop himself from stepping away from Harry though, not wanting to have the contact with Harry while thinking about her.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out hunching slightly into himself.

"It's not you," Rodolphus snapped, mentally grimacing as Harry flinched.

"Ignore him," Rabastan appeared from nowhere seemingly and threw his arm around Harry's shoulders. "He isn't angry with you. He just gets angry whenever the bitch is brought up, it is a conditioned response,"

"Bastan," Rodolphus growled.

"Don't get angry with me for stepping in, anything that came out of your mouth next was just likely to do more damage and you know it," Rabastan shrugged unrepentantly.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Harry murmured still looking lost and hurt.

"You didn't. I...try to forget that that period of my life ever existed, to be honest. But she has haunted me from the moment Grandfather signed that courting contract, and she always will in a way, the damage that was done to our reputation because of that damned contract will haunt even my marriage to you,"

"They will say because you broke your engagement bond with her, what is to stop you breaking your marriage bond to me,"

"To the point," Rodolphus muttered.

"Except for the fact that the only people who need to worry about that are me and my family, and once they get to know you a little better they will know better than to worry about that. Whatever everyone else says, it's white noise," Harry shrugged.

"He's not wrong," Rabastan smirked.

"No, he's not," Rodolphus smiled. "I am sorry that I snapped at you," He reached out for Harry and smiled again when Harry accepted his hand.

"I…" Harry glanced apologetically at Rabastan.

"I will be downstairs, I was actually coming to let you know that Sirius, Severus and Remus have arrived and are talking to mother and father. There is some epic staring out going on underneath polite conversation, you might want to get down as quick as you can,"

"I am sorry Harry," Rodolphus said before Harry could say anything.

"It's ok I understand. I asked I asked because I feel self-conscious about the fact that I am so inexperienced here, I feel really self-conscious about the fact that you do," Harry bit his lip awkwardly.

"Because I am such an old man?" Rodolphus grinned and managed to pull the laughter from Harry he wanted, washing away that concerned look on his face. "Harry, I haven't done this before, what we have is totally new. Bellatrix...was an utter disaster, and it is a time I really don't like to think about, at all,"

"I won't bring it up again,"

"No, that's not what I want," Rodolphus frowned a little. "I need to talk about it, and I think you're the right person,"

"I will build up to it," Harry smiled a little.

"Maybe start laying the hints a few days before," Rodolphus smirked. "Then you could really prepare me, and I might not turn into a grumpy…." Rodolphus blinked when he was cut off by Harry's lips on his.

"I understand," Harry smiled. "Now, let's go rescue our families,"

"My parents won't say anything don't worry," Rodolphus comforted him.

"I am not worried about your parents, I am worried that Remus is alone to try and control Severus and Sirius," Harry snorted taking Rodolphus' hand and tugging him back down the corridor.

"They won't be threatening to poison them will they?" Rodolphus remembered his own meeting with the two of them.

"With Remus here, the likelihood is no," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Just promise we won't let them babysit our children alone very often," Rodolphus sighed making Harry chuckle.

RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH

When they stepped into the living room there was a slightly awkward atmosphere with what sounded like a polite conversation going on, everyone looked quite relieved at the sight of the two of them walking in.

"Are you ok pup?" Sirius wrapped him up in a tight hug, covering the space between them in rapid and quick steps, Remus and Severus close behind.

"I am fine now," Harry nodded squeezing Sirius back.

"My turn," Remus plucked Harry from Sirius and squeezed him into his own warm hug.

"Are they still alive?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes," Sirius huffed as they all watched Severus raise Harry's face and brush his fringe from his eyes, looking at him intently before he nodded satisfied and pulled him in a shorter but no less warm hug than he had received from the other two.

"Shame," Rodolphus drawled.

"Rodolphus," Renato and Gillian looked unsure.

"Oh don't worry, it was quite the close thing," Severus' eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously.

"I'm fine guys, I was more mad than hurt," Harry shrugged.

"Thank you for giving him somewhere to go that they could not follow. James quite likes having the last word, and nowhere else that Harry could go to has wards that they can't get through," Remus nodded to the Lestrange family.

"It was quite our pleasure, Harry will be part of our family soon too," Gillian smiled warmly at Harry who smiled back, the thought a strange one, but not unwelcome.

"Now! Supper!" Renato stood and held his hand out to Gillian.

"Wonderful, arguing down burn up energy," Sirius beamed and then yelped when Severus elbowed him. "I mean, thank you for the invitation to dine at your table," He mumbled like a petulant child.

"You should try not arguing, that burns up even more energy," Severus groused as they made their way to the dining room.

"You are letting them think that you agree with them?" Renato asked as they all sat at the table, Harry being guided to sit next to Rodolphus with Sirius quickly claiming the space next to him.

"It gives us a slight edge having the information on them and anything that they might be up to," Severus grimaced.

"It does not sound like a very easy job to take on," Rabastan said with surprising diplomacy.

"It is worth it," Severus looked at Harry warmly.

"Aww, he does have a heart!" Sirius cooed. "That's why I love you Se…"

"Do not call me Sevy,"

"Sevy,"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"One more time as ever,"

"I warn you if you do not stop calling me that I am going to dump your arse before you can say squeaky toy!"

"You like my arse too much to dump it,"

"You can be quite the arse,"

"Hey! I'm not an arse!"

"Yes, you are,"

"Harry, Remi! Back me up here!" Sirius turned to the two of them.

"You can be an arse," They chorused together and then grinned amusedly.

"You're ganging up on me!" Sirius pouted.

"Don't worry, Severus can be an arse as well, it's why you go so well together," Harry reassured him.

"See...hey!" Severus' smug look dropped to a glare as he realised what Harry had said.

RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH

"Thank you, for looking after me," Harry said awkwardly as he stood with Remus ready to floo back to his and Tonks'. Sirius and Severus had already said goodnight and flooed away.

"You're very welcome, any time you want to come visit please pop by," Gillian stepped forward to give him a quick hug.

"I know it is a little unconventional visiting without supervision, but this whole thing is a little unconventional, it would be nice to get to know you better, so any time," Renato nodded and stepped forward to give him a quick hug of his own.

"Thank you," Harry smiled shyly.

"And thank you for supper, we will have to return the gesture soon," Remus held his hand out to Renato as Rodolphus stepped in front of Harry.

"If you need me, any time,"

"I know, I will, I promise," Harry smiled softly as his chin was tilted up gently. Rodolphus' intense blue eyes were practically blazing.

"All my Slytherin instincts are telling me to lock you away and protect you like the precious thing you are," Rodolphus admitted. "But I know you would never come to love me if I lock you away,"

"No I wouldn't, but I get closer to coming to love you with your understanding and accepting that," Harry said softly, his chin still held between Rodolphus' finger and thumb making sure he could look nowhere but at Rodolphus. Making sure that the older man could see nothing but the truth in his eyes.

"Accept it, I don't have to like it," Rodolphus grunted.

"Admit it, you are enjoying the fact that I keep you on your toes," Harry grinned.

"I admit nothing," Rodolphus shook his head.

Harry leant forward and pressed a firm, lingering, teasing kiss to his lips and backed towards the fireplace leaving Rodolphus blinking at him, his arms reaching out as though to pull him back into his arms, the kiss not enough to satisfy.

"That's a shame because our next date is to the muggle world. I will pick you up in two days at 1500," Harry grinned before flooing away to the sound of Remus, Renato and Gillian laughing.

RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH RH

Dear Lily and James,

I hope this letter finds you well. At our previous meeting, I warned you that I would not tolerate you talking badly to Harry in any way shape or form. I have learnt that you did not take my warning seriously, which is a very big mistake as I am sure you are aware a Lestrange never makes idle threats.

Now seeing as how you decided to take out on Harry the fact that you, for once, were dragged through the mud in the papers, and your partying lifestyle was - rightfully - highlighted as the reason for the Potter bankruptcy, and called him a slut and insisted he was a prostitute, I take this as badly talking to Harry and so am not very happy at all.

I considered many ways in which I could punish you, up to and including using some of the nastier hexes in my repertoire, however, in the end, I decided to hit you where it really hurts. Money.

It seems to have escaped your notice that when Harry and I marry it will be my money that will topping up the accounts, my money that you will be living off. And it will be Harry and I that decide exactly how much you get in an allowance.

So every time you decide to insult Harry you will have 15 galleons a month deducted from your allowance.

I do hope that this will teach you to keep your twisted, bitter, vicious tongues in check.

Oh, and though I am sure that Sirius and Remus made their threats quite clear I will add my own. If you ever lay one finger on Harry ever again I will personally make it my life's mission to run you through the mud and destroy you.

Hope you are having a pleasant day.

Kind Regards

Lord Heir Rodolphus Lestrange


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry yawned as he walked into the dining room and groaned happily when Severus held out a cup of tea to him. He dropped down into his seat at the table and practically inhaled the tea in three gulps.

"Working hard pup?" Sirius asked.

"I've been researching a few more traditions and facts on arranged marriages," Harry yawned again, humming happily as the teapot floated over to refill his cup. "What's that?" He frowned as his eyes drifted onto a bit of red poking out from underneath Sirius' plate.

"Howler," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Howler? From whom?" Harry asked confused. "Have you done something to tick Andromeda off again?"

"No, I have not!" Sirius said offended.

"You do upset her quite a lot, she has sent you more howlers than I have had post," Harry shrugged.

"To be fair that is because she blamed Sirius for her daughter marrying an older man even though she actually liked Remus," Severus hummed waving his wand to load up Harry's plate with more food than he could manage to eat. But ever since the evening he had walked into Godric's Hollow and found a scrawny 7-year-old Harry balancing on a stool and trying to cook himself supper he had always made sure Harry had more than enough food.

"True," Harry allowed. "So, who is the Howler off?" He pressed curiously, quite aware that his question was being dodged.

"Your parents," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"About yesterday?" Harry sighed.

"Yes and no," Severus smirked.

"Ok, what is going on?" Harry put his cup down and narrowed his eyes looking between the two of them.

"What is going on is that we approve even more of Rodolphus," Sirius chuckled at the frustrated look on his godson's face. As Harry puffed up looking even more annoyed Sirius held out the howler to him.

Taking it he narrowed his eyes at Sirius before reading the Howler.

Sirius!

I can not believe that you went and tattled on Lily and I to the Lestranges! Not only is it bad enough that my best friend, the man I think of as my brother believes that he knows best how to raise my son, and have interfered on numerous occasions, such as yesterday when I was trying to save the family reputation by scolding Harry for his completely inappropriate behaviour, of which he can not be allowed to carry on getting away with!

No not only that! But you went to Lestrange and snitched on us! I can not believe you! I hope you are satisfied! That upstart Lestrange thinks that he can threaten us and...and….and blackmail us just because he marrying our son! Well! This is absolutely ridiculous, he needs to watch himself or we will be withdrawing the contract from him and marrying Harry off to someone else! How dare he threaten us with an allowance! And to deduct money every time we upset Harry! Really!

Sort this out Sirius, and remember where your loyalties lie!

Harry blinked down at the Howler before looking up concerned at Sirius and Severus.

"There is no way that they can cancel the contract can they?" Harry asked, a shocking amount of fear squeezing his chest.

"What?" Sirius' smile fell as he took in the panic on Harry's face.

"Can they break the contract?" Harry pressed.

"Harry no," Severus reached out and took his hand. "They can't. This contract was based upon your signature on the marriage agreement, not theirs. The only people that can break the contract is you or Rodolphus. This is James being James and imagining that he has more power than he really does,"

"Oh, right," Harry could feel himself blushing.

"I am going to have to make an effort with him aren't I?" Sirius sighed.

"I would appreciate it," Harry put on the puppy eyes that he knew Sirius couldn't resist.

"Ugh stop looking at me like that! Fine, I will make an effort. He doesn't seem that bad, sneaky of him going after them where they hurt the most," Sirius muttering to himself poking at the howler a little petulantly.

"You're a pushover," Severus huffed shaking his head at his lover.

"Oh like you aren't as easy!" Sirius snarked.

"While you two flirt with each other, I am going to go shower," Harry snickered standing. He leant down to kiss Sirius' cheek and then Severus', as he went to straighten up however Severus captured his hand.

"Harry, are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I am fine, I promise," Harry managed to smile before he walked away, his head spinning.

Absently he made his way back up to his room and went through the motions of showering on automatic.

Stepping out the shower he quickly cast a charm to dry off and grabbed his dressing gown before making his way across his room as he pulled the material around himself and tied it shut.

Harry settled down onto the window seat in his room at Sirius, looking out over the beautiful gardens that Sirius adored but had to pay someone to upkeep considering he had a black thumb instead of a green one.

Pulling his green silk dressing gown closer around himself he pulled his legs up and rested his forehead against the window.

He was more than a little shocked by how scared the idea of Lily and James being able to break his contract with Rodolphus. A part of it was his fear of having to go through all this again, and who he could end up with considering that his choice of fiance's had not exactly been ideal the first time around.

But it was the idea of having to marry someone other than Rodolphus. It was the idea of not marrying Rodolphus that had scared him. After fearing the idea of an arranged marriage so much at the beginning of all this, his time with Rodolphus, limited though it was, had really begun giving him hope for the marriage and the future that he could have with Rodolphus.

His dream of having a beautiful home, a husband, children to look after had been forming into a more and more realistic dream as the days passed. It seemed something that Rodolphus was more than amenable to, something that he was coming to want himself. He wanted to get to know Rodolphus better, he wanted to spend more time with him, he wanted to marry him.

The realisation made him run fingers through his hair and tug a little to try and pull his confused thoughts together. He wasn't in love with Rodolphus, not yet, but he was aware that that warm glow in his chest every time he thought of Rodolphus, as he spent time with the man, that warm glow could very well turn into love.

It would take some care and attention from the both of them, and he was more than a little worried that he would be the one to fall in love while Rodolphus did not, but it was there. He was stuck in this position of needing to marry, and he could not imagine marrying anyone else.

"Harry?" The very man of his thoughts tapped on the door and stepped in. Harry blinked at him before watching amused as Rodolphus stared for a few beats at the image in front of him before he actually blushed a little and looked to the side. "Sorry!"

"Our date isn't till this afternoon," Harry said confused.

"I know. Severus and Sirius fire called me saying that you were upset about the letter I sent to your parents. I wanted to make sure that you are not upset with me, or feel that I have overstepped my boundaries," Rodolphus said concerned, still facing away.

"I am not angry about that I promise," Harry smiled as Rodolphus turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. Harry held his hand out in beckoning. Rodolphus walked cautiously over and took his hand, allowing Harry to tug him down so he was seated on the edge of the window seat next to his young fiancé.

"I know that we like to brush over the edges of correctness, but I do believe that this is dancing over all those rules," Rodolphus pointed out.

"Are you complaining?" Harry tilted his head and watched with a sudden awareness of his own sex appeal as Rodolphus' sharp blue eyes fell onto his shoulder where his robe slipped down to reveal a pale shoulder.

"Not particularly," Rodolphus answered absently, licking his lips with his eyes still locked on the bare skin revealed to him.

"Severus and Sirius know you are here, if they are not protesting then it is no one's business," Harry shrugged, and watched intently as Rodolphus' eyes followed the movement.

"Sirius did not look best pleased about it and Severus waved his vial of poison at me, but they allowed me passed," Rodolphus hummed. "Green, not red?" he suddenly said, reaching out to touch the sleeve of Harry's robe.

"I have a taste for green," Harry smirked.

"Mmm I am rather pleased with that," Rodolphus looked up at him again, and Harry was a little shocked at the hunger that he found in those blue eyes. Rodolphus slid his hand down Harry's sleeve until he could take Harry's hand. He gently lifted it and turned it over so that his wrist was barred to the Lestrange heir, and leaning forward Rodolphus pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's wrist without taking his eyes from Harry's.

Feeling breathless and electrified Harry felt as though he was going to come out of his skin when clever fingers then reached out and brushed gently over his chest. Just as he thought his heart would hammer its way out of his chest Rodolphus picked up the red teardrop from Harry's chest and leant forward to brush a kiss to that too.

"You are still wearing it?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"You gave it to me," Harry shrugged.

"So, what did upset you about my letter to your parents?" Rodolphus asked. Harry glared at him a little letting him know that he had caught Rodolphus throwing him off centre.

"It wasn't the letter itself, it was their response," Harry sighed.

"They have been in touch with you? Merlin, those people do not know when to give in!" Rodolphus growled.

"They haven't been in touch with me, they did send a Howler to Sirius though, blaming him for snitching them out, how could you betray us, supposed to be my best friend, blah blah blah. Same rubbish, different argument. It was just James said something that...threw me a little," Harry sighed.

"What did they say?" Rodolphus narrowed his eyes.

"They threatened to break the contract between us and find someone else. I guess I just…freaked out I guess," Harry turned to look out the window again, but Rodolphus cupped his chin and turned him back to face him.

"Freaked out about what?"

"That they could break the contract. I...don't want to have to marry anyone else," Harry chuckled, relieved when Rodolphus laughed too.

"You know that they can't break the contract right?" Rodolphus asked softly.

"Yeah, Sirius and Severus reassured me about that," Harry bit his lip before looking at his fiance again. "I guess it just shocked me how much hearing that threat panicked me,"

"That makes me happy," Rodolphus brushed Harry's cheek gently. "I know that this didn't start off the best, but I have a lot of hope now. The more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you. The thought that someone or something could take you away from me before we get a chance to explore what's between us. That scares me too,"

Harry hesitated for a second before moving onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Rodolphus' neck. The older man froze in place, looking as though he was scared that if he moved he would break the spell between them.

Harry brushed under Rodolphus' eye and along his sharp cheekbone, brushing his fingers through the silky soft black hair. He placed a gentle kiss to Rodolphus' cheek, slowly making his way down until he could press their lips together.

That seemed to suddenly bring Rodolphus back to himself, and he gently wrapped his arm around Harry's waist drawing him closer as he deepened the kiss, his other hand going up to tilt Harry's chin to a better angle, and suddenly the whole kiss was perfect.

The younger man sighed into his mouth and let Rodolphus take his weight as he hummed against his lips. When they parted both were breathless, and Harry couldn't help but breathe in the increasingly familiar scent of orange spice.

"I want to see where we're going as well," Harry breathed against his fiance's mouth.

"You're not good for me, you're going to drive me absolutely mad before the wedding. I didn't realise that four months could seem so long," Rodolphus groaned. Harry let out a slightly breathless laugh.

"Me either,"

"Can I ask…" Rodolphus cut himself off and looked softly at Harry.

"Yes?"

"Are you naked under here?" He grinned tugging Harry's sleeve.

"Dolphus!" Harry burned bright red as he shoved at Rodolphus' shoulder and scrambled back. His fiance started chuckling to himself.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Rodolphus called after Harry concerned as he stalked toward the bathroom. He froze in place when Harry undid his robe and slipped it off his shoulders, standing with his back to Rodolphus. The older man stared as more and more skin was revealed to eager blue eyes.

At least until eager blue eyes heard the muttered spell and his vision was suddenly obstructed by skin warmed green silk.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Harry's teasing laugh was followed by the bathroom door shutting.

* * *

"Ready?" Harry grinned stepping into the living room.

"Ready for…" Rodolphus blinked looking up from where he had been staring dubiously at the teacup in his hands while Sirius and Severus smirked at him.

"For our date, you haven't forgotten have you?" Harry raised his eyebrow.

"No! No, I hadn't but you said 3 and it is only 11 and…" Rodolphus pressed a finger to his eyes and Harry and Sirius started snickering.

"Welcome to life with Gryffindors," Severus said sympathetically.

"Where are we going?" Rodolphus asked putting his still full cup down onto the coffee table and stood up.

"An amusement park," Harry grinned.

"Oh, Merlin!" Severus snorted.

"Can we come?!" Sirius grinned.

"Nope!" Harry grinned back taking Rodolphus' hand.

"What is an amusement park?" The pureblood blinked allowing Harry to tow him to the apparation room.

"You'll see," Harry said cheerfully.

"Have fun!" Sirius yelled.

"Be gentle with him! You need him to marry! I can't see the Lestrange's allowing you to marry Rabastan for their money if he falls off a rollercoaster!" Severus called.

"Falls...rollercoaster?" Rodolphus said a little worriedly.

"It will be fun!" Harry laughed before apparating them out.

* * *

"How did you find it?" Sirius smirked at Rodolphus as he dropped onto the sofa.

"So many muggles...I still say that roller thingy wasn't safe either! There was no magic holding it to the tracks," Rodolphus grimaced.

"I told you, muggles have their own technology for that, it was perfectly safe. Besides you seemed to want to make sure it was safe by going on every rollercoaster 3 times," Harry laughed dropping onto the sofa next to Rodolphus, pressing himself against the older man's side.

"Ok?" Rodolphus asked combing his fingers through Harry's hair as he let out a big yawn.

"Mmm, just tired," Harry hummed dropping his head onto Rodolphus' shoulder.

"Have you guys eaten?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yes, I was forced to dine in a muggle restaurant," Rodolphus said in a put upon tone.

"Oh the horror, the horror of it all," Harry snickered.

"It wasn't actually that bad," The Lestrange heir admitted.

"See," Harry chided gently.

"I think that you could take me anywhere and I would enjoy it as long as I am with you," Rodolphus smiled at Harry as he looked up at him. At least until Sirius made gagging noises.

"Sirius!" Harry whined as his godfather and Severus started chuckling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Isn't that your fiance Rodolphus?" Lord Heir Buckburn drawled. Rodolphus resisted the urge to sneer, which was an instinctual reaction to the slimy Lord, and instead looked to where he was pointing.

Sure enough on the other side of the restaurant, Harry was sitting looking quite stunningly beautiful in an overly large white blouse that fell off his shoulder, his hair was up in a ponytail with a few fine braids twisted with silver threads.

"Oh dear me, that looks rather intimate," Lady Heir Walsh snickered.

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed as he took in what she was snickering about. From their table, they could see that Harry was dining with a red-haired man who had to be a Weasley, and who was currently playing footsie with Harry under the table.

"I am sure there is an innocent explanation," Lady Heir Harding, Mauve, frowned. She was one of the two saving graces of these meals that he had to attend.

"Yes, he is trying to get his fun before the fidelity oath of their marriage," Walsh smirked.

"I would think that someone raised properly would know better than to cast such aspersions without any proof," Lord Heir Hammet said cooly, the second saving grace of these meals.

"Excuse me for a moment please," Rodolphus stood and made his way swiftly over to the table feeling more than a little confused as to what the hell was going on. He trusted Harry, he did, and he did not really believe what Walsh said was true.

However, there was an exceedingly enthusiastic game of footsie going on under that table.

"...don't stop George I am going to hex your whole bloody leg off," He heard Harry warn without looking up from the notebook he was scanning through.

"You wound me, Harry! Here I thought you loved me, and yet I find you engaged to a man that I haven't even met yet, and yet again you refuse to play footsie with me while we have a romantic meal!" George Weasley groaned dramatically.

"I have a fiance that will hex all your body parts off if you carry on," Harry snorted sounding fondly amused.

"Rightly so, just tell me where you want me to start," Rodolphus drawled as he stepped beside Harry's chair.

"Rodolphus!" Harry's face brightened into a wide and happy smile of welcome, his green eyes glittering with happiness at seeing Rodolphus standing there. And suddenly that small niggle of doubt was gone from his mind.

Especially when Harry tilted his head back eagerly to greet him with the kiss Rodolphus leant down to press to his lips. And when he chased Rodolphus' lips and pulled him down for a slightly longer kiss when Rodolphus pulled back too quickly for the younger man.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked happily.

"I would think he would be eating. Ow! Merlin, you have always had a kick on you," George whined bending to rub his shin.

"Always? This is something that happens often?" Rodolphus nodded as a waiter transfigured a chair for him at the side of the table allowing him to sit rather than hover over the two diners.

"Quite a lot to be fair. Fro when he was three until eight every time we teased Perce little Harry would give us a good whack to the shins," George grinned.

"Three to eight?" Rodolphus raised his eyebrow at Harry.

"They're slow learners," Harry shrugged. "Rodolphus this is George Weasley, George this is Rodolphus,"

"Pleasure to finally meet you, we have been hearing quite a lot about you from everyone recently," George held his hand out with a friendly smile to Rodolphus.

"I have heard a bit about you as well, mainly your pranks from Draco," Rodolphus found himself liking young man, he had a cheeky smile and a mischievous air that matched perfectly with everything that Draco had told him about the Weasley twins, and he had a friendly, likeable air to him.

"All the good stuff then," George laughed.

"So, what are you doing here? Aside from eating," Harry rolled his eyes when George opened his mouth.

"I am having lunch with a couple of the other Heir Lords and Ladies, networking and all that rubbish. It is something I have to suffer through once a month," Rodolphus pointed back to his table where Walsh and Buckburn were scowling at the lack of drama and clearly friendly exchanges going on, and Harding and Hammet were smirking.

"Oh, are we keeping you from it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Saving him from it I think is more like. Besides, why would he want to spend time with them when he can spend time with you," George grinned. Rodolphus made a note to himself that the Weasley twin was quite perceptive.

"That is quite true," Rodolphus shrugged. "So, what are you two doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Business meeting," George answered.

"Business meeting?" Rodolphus asked curiously straightening a little as he looked at Harry.

"When I realised how badly James and Lily were going through our money, and they started attacking my schooling vault I took out what little money was left and decided to invest it into George and Fred's joke business," Harry explained.

"They spent the money from your schooling vault?" Rodolphus realised that he needed to stop thinking that the Potters could not get any worse when they kept proving him wrong. The schooling vault was set up for the children of the old family as soon as the pregnancy was at the 6-month mark, and was added to regularly over the time between then and the child going to school. It was an old unspoken tradition, and for the parents to take money from it was….well disgusting.

"Shits aren't they," George said cooly, clearly thinking along the same lines as Rodolphus.

"Mmm...how did you afford…" Rodolphus frowned.

"Sirius and Sev," Harry smiled fondly. And Rodolphus thanked Merlin again that Harry had had the other men there for him.

"So you invested the money in a joke business?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Yes, they were reluctant to take the money from me, but I convinced them when I reminded them that if I left the money lying around James and Lily would just spend it. They have been working hard to make their joke products for years, and with the financial help I am sure that they could be bigger than Zonko's," Harry nodded.

"Well, that is impressive," Rodolphus looked at George curiously.

"Harry was the first person to really have faith in us that we could make something out of our jokes. Even though we felt reluctant to take the money from him the financial aid has been amazing, it has given us the chance to make good quality products and package them in a way that makes them far more attractive for sale. It has been a year but we are now in a position where our sales aren't just allowing us to buy the things we need to produce our products, but to start making a profit as well,"

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Rodolphus asked curiously nodding to the book in front of Harry that he could now see was sales details.

"Please, help yourself, any help or comments that you have would be welcome as well," George nodded.

"And what exactly is wrong with my help and comments? I have been trained to be an Heir Lord as well you know," Harry said as he passed the book over to Rodolphus.

"Erm, maybe that it is something that you have never wanted to do and so didn't really pay full attention," George fired back.

"True, true," Harry snickered, leaning gently against Rodolphus' side. The older man placed his arm along the back of Harry's chair and smiled happily as his fiance snuggled a little closer to him. He, however, zoned out the banter between Harry and his friend as he made his way through the sales book.

"This is quite impressive, you have managed to do all this with just 1,000 galleons?" Rodolphus said impressed as he finished the last page.

"Yes," George nodded, glancing to Harry questioningly.

"You have a good sense for business ventures Harry," Rodolphus kissed Harry's temple. "I presume that you are looking to open a shop?" He asked George as Harry blushed slightly at the tender action.

"Yes, that is the plan eventually. Saving up based on the income we are getting now, maybe two or three years we can afford somewhere in Lintern Alley," George said.

"Not Diagon?" Rodolphus asked.

"We wouldn't be able to afford that for another 10 years!" George snorted.

"What if I offered to add my own investment, though I guess it would be more like increasing our contribution?" Rodolphus offered.

"Our?" George raised his eyebrow.

"We are to be married in two and a half months, Harry will have rights to all my business ventures and the other way around,"

"And you want to invest in a joke shop?" George sat back and looked at Rodolphus piercingly and in a way that told the Heir Lord that this man was quite intelligent.

"Ah, you think I am offering to sweeten Harry up?" Rodolphus worked out.

"Yes," George nodded.

"As much as I do indeed want to make Harry happy, investing money, which is the thing my family are bringing to the table in this marriage, on something that I do not believe to be a good business venture would be foolish. Your books are good, your products better, your ideas are plentiful and Harry is right, if you carry on as you are you could be bigger than Zonko's in a couple of years, you need money to do that however, and good business sense says to increase our shares in your company now while you need us, rather than in a few years down the line when you don't. I believe that you will make it more than worth our while. So, I am willing to give you some more money, and offer to be the guarantor behind you getting a loan from Gringotts to rent somewhere in Diagon if you so wish. My only request is that with some of the extra money you hire someone to do the books properly, that way you can focus on what you are best at. In return, I would ask for 40% shares,"

"15%" George shook his head.

"35%"

"20%"

"27%" Rodolphus smirked.

"Deal," George nodded holding out his hand.

"You don't need to speak to your brother first?" Rodolphus queried concerned.

"He will agree," Harry answered instead.

"Deal then," Rodolphus smiled.

"Property hunting it is!" George grinned happily.

"I had better return to my...delightful company," Rodolphus sighed nodding to the table where all four occupants were blatantly staring.

"What are you doing after lunch?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Rodolphus looked at the younger man hopefully.

"I know a wonderful museum, it is in the muggle world but I think you will really like it," Harry offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Rodolphus found himself willing to spend any amount of time in the muggle world if it meant spending time with Harry.

"See you soon then," Harry leant forward to give his fiance a sweet kiss, something that would get him through lunch Rodolphus thought dryly as he walked back to his table after saying goodbye to George.

"Playing nice with his lover, good idea," Walsh smirked.

"Actually he is his business partner and family. And I have just made a rather clever investment in a joke shop," Rodolphus smirked.

"A joke shop?" Hemmet stared at him confusedly.

"Going by those books I have just made one of the best investments in a startup company that my family have made in centuries, and Harry was the one who invested first. Give it a year and you are looking at one half of a team that will be bigger than Zonko's ever has been," Rodolphus said confidently.

* * *

Harry mentally chuckled to himself as he made his way across the restaurant. George had left a little bit ago to go tell Fred the good news and get the ball rolling from their end. Harry had ordered a hot chocolate and dug his book out his bag ready to wait for Rodolphus. 15 minutes later however a quick glance and shown that it was probably time to rescue his fiance.

He had never seen Rodolphus looking so...well, Slytherin. His mask was firmly in place, he was drawn up straight and looked every inch the Heir Lord he was, and not the fun, teasing man Harry had come to know.

"I am sorry to interrupt Rodolphus," Harry placed his hand on a worryingly tense shoulder.

"Oh, no problem at all, is it time for our date?" Blue eyes stared up at him hopefully.

"It is, we don't want to be late," Harry smiled, unable to resist leaning down to give him a sweet kiss.

"How modern!" Buckburn sneered.

"How rude! You are?" Harry sneered in his best imitation of Draco.

"I...I…"

"Harry is quite right, commenting on our relationship, and without even introducing yourself to him firsts quite rude," Rodolphus smirked.

"And aside from that, I believe I am well within my rights to greet my fiance with a kiss as long as neither of our guardian's mind, so why you feel the need to comment in something that is none of your business I am most definitely not sure!" Harry's eyes were flashing again in a way the Lestrange Heir was coming to love.

"I...I...,"

"We had better get going before Buckburn insults my beautiful fiance more," Rodolphus stood to his full height and offered Harry his arm. "I will see you all next month,"

"Have a lovely time," Harding waved with an amused smirk.

"Thank you very much, we will," Harry smiled back angelically before allowing Rodolphus to lead him to the apparation point. As soon as they arrived at their destination Rodolphus burst out laughing.

"Is everything ok?" Gillian asked concerned walking into the room. "Oh Harry dear, hello," She beamed sweeping over to hug him and kiss his cheeks.

"Harry? I did not know you two were meeting today," Renato smiled welcomingly as he walked into the room to greet him as well.

"We weren't but we bumped into each other at the restaurant I was at for my monthly torture," Rodolphus was still chuckling.

"And what is so funny may I ask?" Renato asked amused.

"Harry giving Buckburn lessons in politeness,"

"He was incredibly rude, commenting without being spoken to just because I greeted Rodolphus with a kiss," Harry bristled.

"That family is always commenting without being spoken to, it is genetic," Gillian rolled her eyes. "So what are your plans?"

"Harry is taking me to a Muggle museum, I am just going to change into something more suitable,"

"We shall keep Harry company till you return," Renato nodded holding out his arm for Harry.

"How have you been dear?" Gillian asked as they walked to the living room.

"Much better, I have been spending a lot of time looking at bondings," Harry smiled.

"Wonderful, we will have to start planning soon, there is not much time now!" Renato chuckled deeply.

"I was actually going to suggest having the bonding somewhere near here, I think maybe Rodolphus would like that?" Harry asked as Renato seated him on the sofa and a tea set popped into place.

"I think he would, Rodolphus has always felt a deep connection with this land, that will mean a lot to him," Gillian patted his hand as she sat next to him.

"What about after the wedding? What are your plans?" Renato asked.

"Plans?" Harry nearly choked on his sip of tea as the dreaded question was asked.

"Yes, what do you plan to do? Join Rodolphus in the Wizengamot?" Renato nodded.

"I er…" Harry ran his finger around the edge of his cup. "I was actually planning on signing my vote over to Rodolphus...I...well...we have discussed it...and the...well the basic plan is for me to stay at home...with the children and look after the house…" Harry explained nervously.

"Oh, that is...different," Renato said slowly making Harry grimace. "Not bad! Just different!" He said quickly seeing the expression.

"I know it is not something that is normally done but staying at home to look after my family is something that I have wanted to do for a while, I am I homebody and not really…"

"Harry, you don't have to explain to us. Whatever you and Rodolphus decide to do with your marriage is between you and Rodolphus, as long as you are both happy, we will be happy," Gillian assured him gently.

"It is something that I am happy with, we have discussed it in basic, and I quite like the idea," Rodolphus said walking into the room fully. He was wearing neat black trousers and a deep red shirt that had a slightly sinful amount of buttons undone.

"Good, well you two get on your way! Will you be stopping by soon for a longer visit Harry?" Renato asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, that sounds good...in fact, why don't the four of you come around for supper at Sirius' tomorrow?" Harry offered.

"That sounds wonderful, enjoy yourselves!" Gillian kissed both their cheeks before allowing them to leave.

"That went better than I expected," Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You did not have to tell them if you did not feel comfortable doing so," Rodolphus took his hand and squeezed it.

"They asked, and I did not want to lie to them, they have been really good to me, I didn't want to ruin that," Harry shrugged.

"I have been thinking about it more and more, I definitely like the idea,"

"There is a but in there somewhere," Harry said concerned stopping and turning to face Rodolphus.

"In your bonding agreement, you said about looking for somewhere else to stay for a while until we were ready to move in here,"

"Yes,"

"What if the place we looked for were to be our permanent home?"

"What?" Harry asked more than a little thrown.

"I was thinking about it, a home, a proper home with you and our children to come home to, a smaller place than this where you don't feel the whole place echoing as you go through it. Father, mother and Rabastan can stay here, it is big enough for them, and Rabastan, if he marries and has children, can raise them here if he wishes,"

"I never really enjoyed growing up in a mansion," Harry bit his lip.

"Me either. Maybe a three-story house, somewhere that has a study," Rodolphus suggested.

"And a big garden," Harry nodded.

"A bedroom for each of the children,"

"A big kitchen,"

"A cosy family room and dining room,"

"A small library," Harry grinned. Rodolphus leaned down and kissed him, tasting that smile that more and more seemed just for him.

"You would be amenable then?"

"Definitely," Harry nodded. "Somewhere around here,"

"Yes," Rodolphus went to carry on walking but was paused by Harry's hand on his arm.

"That reminds me, I was thinking for the bonding, what about if we find somewhere around here to hold it?"

"Really, you would be ok with that?" Rodolphus asked. They both started a slow stroll to the apparation room.

"There is nowhere particularly special to me place wise. I would like maybe an old hall," Harry hummed.

"Do you think perhaps we could go to the museum Saturday, I have the perfect place to show you," Rodolphus said excitedly.

"Yes...somewhere for the wedding?" Harry asked.

"Yes, come on," Rodolphus hurried him now to the apparation room and Harry had barely stepped into place when he apparated them out.

Harry opened his eyes having clenched them shut from the sudden apparation, and looked in awe at the beautiful house in front of them. It was in Tudor style, big and grand and felt old. There were roses winding around the front door that they stood in front of, and the gardens were elegant knotwork gardens with all sorts of creatures wandering happily around.

Rodolphus reached forward and tapped on the front door.

"Hello Rodolphus my boy, I wasn't expecting you! And who is this pretty young thing?" The old man who answered the door was slightly stooped with age and was relying heavily upon his walking stick. He had a genuine and warm smile for Rodolphus though.

"Who is it Reg?" An elderly woman's voice shouted from behind the man.

"Eh?!" He shouted back, his Irish accent thickening.

"Who is it?"

"What was that?"

"Who is at the door!"

"No one is on the floor!"

"No! Who. Is. At. The. Door!"

"Wore? What's wore?" Regy frowned confused.

"Merlin save me from…"

"It's me, Moira!" Rodolphus called through the door.

"No need to shout my boy!" Regy jumped. Harry covered his mouth to try and hide his laughter.

"Rodolphus what a lovely surprise!" Moira shuffled into view, a little stooped herself and elderly but still fiery given the way she whacked her husband in the arm. "What are you doing keeping him on the doorstep like some unwelcome guest!"

"I was about to invite him in and you started shouting to me about people being on the floor!" Regy protested.

"I asked who was at the door you deaf old bat!"

"That is not what you said, and I am not deaf, you are!" Regy argued.

"I most certainly am not. Rodolphus will you tell him I asked who was at the...oh...oh...you must be Harry!" Moira suddenly patted down her skirt and top nervously. "Oh my dear, I am sorry, Rodolphus you could have warned us you were bringing him over, I have nothing cooked!"

"You baked this morning," Regy blinked confused.

"I would have baked something special!" Moira hissed.

"Oh please don't worry!" Harry shook his head. "It is just a pleasure to meet you,"

"Oh, so polite!" Moira beamed.

"Bit different from you Rodolphus my lad eh!" Regy chuckled before grunting when Moira elbowed him in the ribs.

"He is trying to make a good impression!" Moira glared.

"That ship has sailed," Harry laughed.

"Oh really?" Rodolphus grinned at him.

"Really," Harry laughed a little more.

"Cheeky," Rodolphus leant down to kiss him gently.

"Oh my, you two are getting along so well!" Moira sighed happily. "Come in, come in, it is lovely to meet you, Harry,"

"It is lovely to meet you too," Harry was blushing a lovely shade of red.

"I do love your style of clothes," Regy said. "It must have those old boring sods heads spinning,"

"Just a little," Harry smiled.

"We have come to ask you a favour actually," Rodolphus clearly couldn't hold himself back anymore and Moira and Regy paused in sitting down to look at him bemused.

"Of course, you know that anything we can do for you we will," Regy sat down and looked at Rodolphus questioningly.

"Harry and I were discussing the wedding, and what we both want is similar, and we want it somewhere around here,"

"Would you like to take Harry through to the King's Hall dear?" Moira asked amused.

"Yes please!" Rodolphus nodded.

"On through you go,"

Harry barely had time to call thank you over his shoulder before Rodolphus dragged him from the room and down the hallway. Harry towed along behind wondering about what had gotten him so excited, though somewhere called the King's Hall did sound perfect for a wedding.

And when Rodolphus pulled him through a door and spun so he could see his face, Harry could do nothing but gawp around them in awe, spinning in a circle to take everything in.

"Rodolphus," Harry breathed out, tilting his head up to stare at the vaulted ceiling.

"What do you think?"

"Yes! Oh yes...this is...this is perfect," Harry was shocked to find tears forming as he looked around again. He could imagine it. Rows of seats for their friends and family, an aisle down the centre, some flowers. "Do you think they will say yes?"

"I think they would come on let us go and ask," Rodolphus pulled Harry away, happy as he watched Harry take one last longing look at the hall.

"Well, what did you think?" Regy asked when they stepped back into the room. The coffee table now had cups of tea, a glass bottle of lemonade, sandwiches, cakes, a pie and some biscuits crammed onto its surface.

"It is absolutely beautiful," Harry breathed.

"Would you allow us to get married here?" Rodolphus asked.

"Oh, really? Oh, Rodolphus of course! We would be honoured! Oh, wonderful, oh! This is wonderful!" Moira looked as though they were doing her a favour.

"Are you sure it would be ok?" Harry asked.

"It would be lovely. We don't have any children of our own you see, Rodolphus and Rabastan are like grandchildren to us, it would be an honour for his wedding to be here," Regy assured him.

"Speaking of, will we hear the pitter patter of great-grandchildren?" Moira teased.

"Yes, we both want at least three or four children," Rodolphus watched as Moira nearly exploded from happiness.

"Oh! That is such good news, I will have to start knitting now to keep up with you two!"

"It is good to see you two getting along so well," Regy hummed.

"I was a little worried at first, but Rodolphus has made the whole situation easy," Harry said honestly.

"Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. I have seen enough arranged marriages to think that it will work with you two. A good friendship and understanding, and honest communication is the key," Moira nodded wisely.

"That is what worked for us," Regy agreed.

"You were an arranged marriage?" Harry enquired brightening a little. The two were clearly still completely in love with each other.

"Yes, our parents married us off to each other at 15, things were a little different then," Moira struggled to her feet and took a photo from the mantlepiece handing it to Harry.

"Not the only thing that was different," Regy chuckled seeing the confusion on Harry's face. "I am the one on the right,"

Harry looked back at the picture of the two brides standing hand in hand, looking incredibly nervous and incredibly young.

"I was born Rebecca, never felt right though, my body didn't feel like it was my own. I never found the courage to say anything to anyone about it till Moira though. It was clear to her that I wasn't comfortable with my body, and we sat down to talk and I told her everything. She supported me through talking to all the Healers, coming with me to every appointment, she supported me through taking the potions and the operation. Through telling my family. I would have been miserable my whole life but was lucky to marry her and have her support and courage to get me through a tough time to become who I was meant to be," Regy explained.

"Marriage can be wonderful, as long as you care for it and work at it,"

"I think that is something that I can definitely do," Harry smiled at Rodolphus softly. If they ended up with anywhere near a marriage like Regy and Moira they would be lucky.

* * *

Harry looked up from stirring his pan when he heard the soft whoosh of the floo system activating, indicating that the Lestranges had arrived. The soft chatter of his family quietened into what he could tell from here was more polite greetings. He turned back to his pan and checked how long that he had.

"Harry?" Rodolphus poked his head into the kitchen and then stared at the sight of Harry standing front of the cooker wearing a silvery chiffon dress that floated around to his knees, he was wearing fitted black leggings under the dress, and an apron over of the top of it.

"Is it too much?" Harry worried suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"The only was it is too much is the number of images that it gives me," Rodolphus croaked. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Harry blushed. Rodolphus pulled him into a deep kiss as he crossed the kitchen in a few quick strides, holding Harry close to his body with a firm arm around his waist.

At least until Harry's pan gave a bubble and the younger man pulled back and went back to stirring quickly.

"Sorry I don't want it to stick," Harry explained seeing the pout on Rodolphus' face.

"Have you cooked the whole meal?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry shrugged. "I like cooking,"

"I can't wait to try it," Rodolphus leant against the counter next to him, leaning against it with his hip and turned so that he could watch Harry. The younger man could smell the lovely citrus scent he was rapidly coming to associate with Rodolphus.

"Have you said anything to Sirius, Severus and Remus about Moira and Regy's?" Rodolphus asked curiously.

"No, I thought that we could wait and tell them together,"

"I thought that too, I haven't told mother, father or Rabastan,"

"I was thinking, Neville grows blue roses that you look absolutely amazing there, what do you think about a blue and white theme with blue and white roses as the base?"

"That sounds perfect actually, I like that idea," Rodolphus hummed thoughtfully.

"What aftershave do you use?" Harry asked.

"Sorry?" Rodolphus looked a little taken aback by the sudden question, and Harry's cheeks flushed a little.

"Sorry, I just really like the smell,"

"No need to apologise for that," Rodolphus chuckled. "Regy actually makes it for me, Moira grows the ingredients in the garden and he has a small business selling perfumes and aftershaves,"

"Ah, here you two are!" Gillian looked incredibly pleased to see them standing so close. "Harry," She leant down to kiss his cheek and then peered assessing into the pan he was stirring.

"Harry is cooking for us," Rodolphus said unneeded, but the tone of pride in his voice had Harry's cheeks flushing a little with happiness.

"It smells amazing, what type of risotto is it?" Gillian asked sniffing the air with a pleased expression on her face.

"Chicken, green pea and mushroom, and there will be a poached egg with it, and I have made red velvet cake, Baileys cheesecake and Sirius' favourite swiss roll, banana and custard for desserts," Harry said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing, what is baileys though?" Rabastan asked curiously as he walked in. He walked straight over to Harry and kissed his cheek.

"It is a muggle alcoholic drink, it is Remus' favourite, he likes it in his hot chocolate, but he's abstaining while Tonks is pregnant in support, she feels bad though so she asked me to make it for him," Harry explained.

"Why are we gathering in the kitchen?" Renato asked as he walked in with Percy. Harry felt a truly warm glow in his chest when he too immediately walked over and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You look amazing tonight Harry," Gillan sighed happily. "You need to come with me to meet my tailor, she will swoon at the thought of getting to design things for your style!"

"That would be lovely, most of the proper tailors refuse to serve me because it's not 'proper' for an Heir Lord to dress this way," Harry huffed.

"Boring old fuddy dudies," Renato shook his head. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you," Harry beamed. "Rodolphus, pass that bowl please," He nodded to a bowl on the other side of the room. Rodolphus moved straight away and a snickering Rabastan made a whip noise.

"Shut up," Rodolphus rolled his eyes.

"He has you twisted around his little finger already," Rabastan teased.

"As t should be," Harry sniffed. He was a little worried about the silence that followed until both the brothers burst out laughing, Renato chucked deeply, filling the room with the sound and Gillian chuckled behind her hand.

"Well said Harry," She agreed.

"Right that is it all ready, shall we head through?" Harry suggested.

"Harry, you have set an extra two settings," Rodolphus frowned a little at the table.

"Give it a few minutes," Harry rolled his eyes before heading through to the living room to get the others.

He had barely left the door when the floo flashed green and spat out a redheaded man.

"George?" Rodolphus asked surprised to see the other man again already.

"Nope I'm Fred, he is George," The redhead motioned over his shoulder with a grin as the floo flashed again and spat out his mirror image.

"I wonder what are you two doing here?" Percy said sarcastically making his brothers grin like the two devils they were.

"Ah you made it on time," Harry said as he walked in.

"I didn't know you had invited them," Rodolphus said confused, Harry had told him everyone that would be here yesterday.

"Oh I didn't they overheard I would be cooking this morning," Harry smiled as Rodolphus automatically pulled his seat out for him, even in his confusion.

"We aren't going to…"

"...Miss the chance of…"

"Harry's home cooking, especially…."

"...when he is trying to impress," The twins grinned.

"You get used to them, eventually," Severus said dryly.

"They're not wrong though," Tonks said eyeing the massive bowls of risotto hungrily.

"Tuck in everyone," Harry motioned to the bowls.

Severus rolled his eyes understandingly at the Lestranges as they watched wide-eyed as everyone dug into the bowls in a rush, even Percy. He gave a nod of understanding before quickly summoning a bowl for himself, ignore Remus' growl of annoyance.

"Here," Harry smiled sweetly holding out another bowl to Renato.

"Thank you," Renato nodded before helping himself, a little quicker than he normally would but as he passed the bowl to Gillian he was aware of Sirius' eyes on the bowl.

"Oh! Oh! You really cooked this yourself, Harry?" Gillian hummed surprised.

"Yes, is it ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"It is amazing!" Rabastan said enthusiastically.

"Right!" Fred sighed happily.

"I can see why you made a point of coming!" Rabastan nodded.

"This really is good," Rodolphus said softly to his brightly blushing fiance as everyone around the table started discussing how good his cooking was.

"It's not that good, it is just something simple," Harry flushed.

"If this is simple I can't imagine what else you can cook," Rodolphus smile kissing Harry's temple gently.

"I guess you will find out," Harry bit his lip shyly but met Rodolphus' eyes. The older man blinked at him surprised before he grinned mischievously.

"I guess I will," He said sounding so pleased that Harry nudged him gently in the side with his elbow.

"So, you are our newest investment then?" Renato said to the twins who for one of the few times since Harry had met them when he was three looked cautiously at him.

"Yes, we are," They nodded simultaneously.

"I have had a good look over the books that you sent over, and I have to say that I am very impressed. Your business sense is quite impressive," Renato complimented them.

"Ah, that we have to thank Harry but mainly Percy for. Harry's only stipulation for giving us the money was that we sit down and talk with Percy about the best way to invest money and run a business and that we had to take what he was saying seriously," George nodded.

"At first we have to admit we were a little dismissive of it at first, but then we realised how much was in running a business," Fred agreed.

"When they apply themselves to things they are incredibly intelligent, they just have to want to apply themselves in the first place," Percy said.

"Was...was that a compliment?" George gasped.

"I would never do such a thing," Percy sniffed pushing his glasses up his nose. "I am far too intelligent for that,"

Harry snickered as the twins gawped at him as they always did when he shot back at them.

"If you don't mind, we had a word with a few friends, and one of them is renting a store out on Diagon Alley now, it is a good space with a large room for a workshop for yourselves, which is something I understand you are currently lacking?" Renato peered at the two of them over the top of his glass.

"I...yes, we're currently trying to do everything in our bedroom…"

"...while mum hounds us about not trying to get proper jobs to be honest?" George grimaced.

"The store comes with its own flat as well, we would be willing to pay the rent on the understanding that as soon as you are up and running and start making a profit you take over 20% by every increase until you are earning enough to take it over," Renato offered.

"And if we don't make a profit?" Fred asked a little nervously.

"I seriously doubt that it would come to that, but should it do so then you will owe us nothing," Renato smiled.

"Ye…"

"Could you define what you mean by profit?" Percy interrupted them from agreeing.

Renato looked at him before he smirked. "Very good,"

"Always make sure that things are defined, your idea of profit and someone else's could be a massively different idea. I went over this with you!" Percy rolled his eyes at the twins.

"Shall we say 10,000 galleons?" Renato offered.

"20,000," Percy shook his head.

"12,000," Renato smirked, quite clearly enjoying himself.

"18,000," Percy narrowed his eyes, also clearly enjoying himself.

"13,000,"

"17,500," Percy raised his eyebrow.

"15,000, no more!" Renato shook his head.

"16,000, no less, after all, it will affect business, productivity and what you get back in shares if they are so worried about their ability to pay bills and survive that they can't create new and fresh ideas that will keep people coming into the shop," Percy shrugged.

"That is a very good point," Renato said, quite openly impressed. "Very well 16,000 profit," He held his eyes out to the Twins who had been looking back and forth wide-eyed like they were watching the muggle tennis matches their dad liked to drag them to. They quickly shook hands, looking at Percy impressed.

"I will name my firstborn after you," Fred sniffed dramatically, pretending to wipe away tears.

"Dear Merlin, only if it is a boy, though I believe the risk of you managing to find someone to put up with you is minute," Percy snorted.

"Ouch! Just because Penelope is dropping wedding hints there is no need to be so smug!"

"Ooo, really?" Sirius grinned turning to Percy whose ears turned bright red as though someone had cast a spell on them.

"Maybe," He muttered.

Harry watched happily as everyone started talking and laughing. The twins were telling Rabastan and Gillian about some of the newest ideas that they were trying out, Renato was asking Percy a good few questions, obviously impressed by his business sense. Sirius and Rodolphus seemed to be getting on better, though when Rodolphus placed his arm almost automatically over the back of Harry's chair Sirius' eyes had narrowed dangerous, before rolling when Harry had leant back against the arm pointedly and narrowed his eyes right back.

All in all, as he was saying goodbye to the Lestranges, and kicking the twins through the Floo as they made kissy faces at him, the night had gone very well. And Gillian had asked if she could take some of the leftover desserts home with her!

In all as he lay in bed with a content sigh that night he thought that he could imagine nights like this happening more often in the future, his family and Rodolphus' melding together.

Their families had both been thrilled with their idea for the wedding, and Gillian and Renato had seemed very pleased that they had already decided on and agreed on a place to hold the wedding, especially with so little fuss. That it was at Regy and Moira's just seemed to make them even happier. When Harry had described it to his family, and they had seen how excited he had been they had been excited for him and seemed to be looking forward to seeing the place.

* * *

Harry yawned as he pottered around his bedroom getting ready for the day. He had to check in with Lily and James, but Sirius would be going with him so it would not be too bad. And then he was going with Fred and George to check out the store that Rento had rented under their name.

Harry's future Father in Law had sent over a contract for them to go over, or Percy to go over in reality, and once they had signed he had kept to his word. Their meal had only been two weeks ago and Renato had put everything into place for them.

He was interrupted from his musings of what he felt like wearing today, deciding that he was feeling more like one of his more masculine clothes today, by an owl tapping on his window.

When he opened it the regal eagle owl fluttered in and landed on top of Hedwig's cage cooing and preening, and seemingly more interested in the snowy owl than in delivering the letter attached to his leg. Harry rolled his eyes when the owl didn't even notice him detaching the letter, bouncing around a little and preening a little more to get Hedwig's attention...who stuck her head under her wing with an annoyed hoot.

"You have to be Rodolphus' owl," Harry snorted pulling his robe around himself, sitting down on his bed to read the letter, curiosity flaring in him as he read through the letter.

* * *

"Hey!" Fred greeted hugging Harry as he and Sirius approached him and George in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ready?" George asked excitedly.

"I know you really want to see the shop but do you mind if we stop off at the menagerie on the way there? Rodolphus sent me a letter this morning saying that he had bought me something that I needed to collect from there," Harry applied the puppy dog eyes at the Twins, who as ever were unable to withstand them.

"Fine fine, it isn't like you're going to be long if you're picking something up, it must be something for Hedwig right?" Fred asked as he hurried an amused Harry and Sirius down the alley toward the menagerie.

"I think so, I can't think of anything else that it might be," Harry said as they walked into the shop and approached the counter. "Hello, I am…"

"Ah, Mr Potter! Mr Lestrange said that you would probably be in today, wonderful wonderful, I have him ready in the back, I will go and get him for you! I am so happy! He has been here so long that I thought no one would want him, when Mr Lestrange heard that when he was in here and said that he would take him I was so happy! He is such a lovely thing and so friendly! I will go and get him!" The owner said rapidly and enthusiastically before hurrying into the back room before Harry could say anything in response.

"He got me a pet?" Harry said a little baffled.

"Maybe he got you a puppy? That would be romantic," Sirius grinned.

"Maybe a cat?" George offered.

"A friend for Hedwig?" Fred suggested.

"He sounds like a bit of a softy though," George chuckled.

"Taking whatever it is because he has been here for a while," Fred agreed.

"So sweet!" They cooed together.

"Here we are!" The owner said brightly coming out with a large covered tank and a small pouch hooked over his arm. He placed the tank onto the counter and held the bag out to Harry first. "Mr Lestrange bought everything that you will need for him, it's all shrunk down and in there for you, he has also bought my deal on paying a monthly amount that he told me not to tell you how much it costs and I will send you food for him and your owl every month. Here we go,"

Harry absently took the bag while thinking about the fact that not only had Rodolphus apparently bought him a new pet but had ensured that Harry would be able to feed not only it but Hedwig as well, not having to rely on Sirius for yet another thing. He knew Sirius didn't mind, but at least with this, he felt as though he was able to give something back.

And then the owner whipped the cover off the tank, or vivarium to be exact, and the coiled emerald green snake who was about 9 foot long raised himself up with a hiss.

"Oh, Merlin!" Sirius whined backing away.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry said excitedly at the same, bending down to look into the vivarium.

"Oh, Merlin!" Fred and George burst out laughing.

Harry had wanted a snake for ages, everyone knew that he had wanted to buy one, but James and Lily had outright refused to allow him to have one as it would seem 'dark', and it had been the one thing that Sirius would not give into as he was absolutely terrified of snakes.

*Hello!* Harry hissed happily at the snake.

*Hello!* The snake raised himself a little more and looked at Harry curiously. *How can you sssspeak to me?*

*It is a skill that I was given accidentally. You are very lovely. Is it ok if you come home with me?* Harry asked.

*You are giving me a choice? I was to believe that the feeding man had made an exchange for me,* The snake asked confused.

*He has, but if you are happy here I will not remove you, I will tell him that you are happy here,*

*Could you take me out?* The snake asked.

*Of course* Harry reached in, completely ignoring Sirius' shriek.

*Hmm you are very warm and nice...I believe that I will like to go with you, it tastes funny here and is noisy, annoying nestlings like to bang on my windows, and I am not allowed out of my home,*

*You can have as much freedom as you like, as long as you promise not to bite anyone...or go near him,* Harry added pointing to Sirius who made a wounded sound.

*Agreed. May I stay around your neck? It has been a long time since I have had fresh air,*

*Of course you can,* Harry helped him slide around his neck, the snake coiling happily around his neck, tucking himself into Harry's collar. *Oh, do you have a name?*

*Viktor,*

*Nice to meet you Viktor,* Harry smiled. "He wants to stay around my neck, could you shrink his vivarium and add it to the bag please?"

"Harry," Sirius practically had tears in his eyes.

"I will keep him in my room, and it is only for so long until I move in with Rodolphus, please Siri," Harry pouted.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius covered his eyes.

"I made him promise not to go near you," Harry added.

"Fine! Fine!" Sirius pouted at Viktor who flicked his tongue out curiously before curling himself fully under Harry's collar, making some happy noises about warmth and comfort.

"Thank you!" Harry said brightly taking the pouch from the owner.

"No problem," The owner said a little bemused.

"Lestrange and I will be having words," Sirius muttered glaring at the coils he could see around Harry's neck, Harry, however, was completely unaware as he smiled happily at Viktor, and Sirius huffed, clearly unable to begrudge him that.

* * *

Rodolphus knew that it was not going to be a good day when he walked into the dining room and saw the expression on his families faces, even Rabastan was looking quite serious. He grumbled mentally as he sat down. It had started out so well, he had been looking forward to seeing Harry for lunch, Harry had written back to him in excitement the evening before thanking him for 'Viktor' which he had apparently called the snake. Though he had written the letter as soon as he got home but it had taken him 4 hours to convince Hades to leave Hedwig alone and return with the letter.

He had a feeling that the day was not going to be as enjoyable and peaceful as the day out at the new Wizarding art gallery in Edinburgh that he had hoped it would be.

Sitting down with a sigh he was grateful that his family allowed him a few sips of his tea to fortify himself first.

"Go on then,"

"How much do you trust Harry dear?" Of everything that he expected to hear, that was not what he expected his mother to say.

"Pardon?" He blinked at them.

"Do you think that he will be faithful to you before he takes the fidelity vow at the bonding?" Renato asked him.

"Yes! I do! Where the hell is this coming from?" Rodolphus asked angrily. He was surprised with the vehemence of his own certainty, and so was his family going by their expressions, but all he had to do was think about that smile that Harry greeted him with every time they had met over the last month since they signed their contract, open and with growing feelings that Rodolphus was hoping were heading towards romance, much in the same way his own was.

"Here," Renato passed him over the newspaper, and he knew it was definitely not going to be a good day.

Lord Heir Potter sewing oats before his wedding?

Lord Heir Potter was yesterday seen in the Leaky Cauldron greeting one of his 'friend's' with a heated kiss yesterday while his godfather and 'friend's' twin brother stood to the side and did nothing.

It is well known that in only 3 months time Lord Heir Potter will be marrying Lord Heir Lestrange in an arranged marriage, which he has agreed to, to save the Potter name and vaults after the previously reported disaster of the Potter parents partying lifestyle.

The forthcoming wedding has been the talk of Wizarding Britain and the two Lord Heirs seemed to be getting on quite well, as seen in our report about three weeks ago when they were witnessed on a date, and have been seen together multiple times, seemingly enjoying each other's company.

However, it seems as though young Lord Heir Potter is taking the time to enjoy his remaining freedom before he is tied down to marriage.

This must be concerning to Lord Lestrange and his family, with the wedding so close this could cause problems should Lord Heir Potter fall pregnant close after the wedding as this could call into question the legitimacy of the child!

Rodolphus felt anger boiling up inside of him as he crushed the paper tightly in his hands even as he watched the photo of Fred or George Weasley leaning down to kiss Harry.

"Rodolphus we can have a purity test performed to make sure that nothing has happened and publish the results and…"

Renato stopped speaking and jumped along with Gillian and Rabastan as Rodolphus stood so quickly his chair toppled over and at the same time slammed his hand down so hard into the dining table that he was a little suspicious that he had damaged his knuckles.

"You will not humiliate Harry in such a way, I forbid it completely! I trust Harry completely! And I trust that this is the Prophet once again twisting things to get a sensational story out of Harry's name and fame! The Twins are only friends of his and not even his closest friends! We have spoken about ensuring that this marriage has the best chance possible at being something real, and I know without a doubt that he would not endanger that for the sake of 'sewing oats'. I am going to see Bathburn and get him to start a lawsuit with the Prophet and demand an immediate apology and retraction of this absolute drivel and then I am going to go and see Harry and reassure him that none of us believes this rubbish. He would be heartbroken to think that you believed this and wanted him to take a purity test!" Rodolphus snarled, looking every single inch the future Lord he was.

Without even waiting to see what his family's response was he spun and stormed to the apparating room, the tone of glee in the paper fueling his anger higher and higher.

* * *

Rodolphus stepped out of the floo at Sirius' house, his throat sore from shouting at his startled lawyer and his knuckles swelling tellingly and the pain increasing along with it, but all that was forgotten and his increasing pain was forgotten as he was greeted to the sight of Harry crying into Sirius' shoulder, Severus rubbing his back soothingly.

"...ask for proof...they...they...they will think…" Harry was sobbing.

"No one will be asking for any such thing! And anyone that does will face my wrath!" Rodolphus snarled. Sirius and Severus had been so wrapped up in Harry they had not apparently been aware of Rodolphus flooing in, now however they both looked at Rodolphus with both caution and warning in their eyes.

However, all that was set to the side when Harry lifted his face and Rodolphus was able to see his beautiful tear stained face and tear-filled eyes.

"Rodolphus I…"

" will be highly offended if you start defending yourself and telling me that it isn't true!" Rodolphus said sharply. He snarled when Harry shrank back, clearly taking his words the wrong way. "I trust you, Harry! There is no need for you to defend yourself to me! I do not believe it!"

He quickly made his way across the room and sat down on the coffee table in front of Harry, cupping his chin gently.

"Oh Harry," He sighed, his heart pulling as he took in the expression on Harry's face. Ignoring the two men seated either side of his fiance Rodolphus leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's lips, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him onto his lap, despite the groan the table gave, when Harry pressed deeper and desperately into the kiss.

When the parted Sirius and Severus had left the room to clearly give them some privacy, and Rodolphus scooped his arm under Harry's knees and lifted him carefully, moving to sit in one of the armchairs which had somewhat become his when he was here with Harry over the last month.

He hugged Harry close and pressed a scattering of kisses over his face.

"I have just come from our lawyer, Bathburn will have the Prophet printing an apology within the next couple of hours and will be starting the lawsuit against them, they will not get away with this,"

"He kissed me on the cheek, it was the angle they...they took the photo," Harry sniffed wiping at his eyes.

"Harry, please, you don't need to explain, I trust you," Rodolphus assured him.

"Your family…"

"Know that you would not betray me," Or at least they did now. Rodolphus would not lie to Harry, but he would not upset him either.

"What happened to your hands?!" Harry said slightly horrified seeing the bruised and swollen knuckles.

"I may have decided to hit the table this morning when I saw the article," Rodolphus grimaced a little embarrassed as Harry carefully took his hands.

"Here," Harry gently brushed his wand over the damaged knuckles, and Rodolphus sighed as the pain leached away. Harry then ran his wand over the knuckles one by one healing them.

"Where did you learn to heal like that?" Rodolphus asked surprised.

"Remus," Harry smiled. "St Mungos won't take werewolves, and sometimes Remus is in a bad state after a moon, Percy taught me healing spells when I was nine so I could help heal him after a moon, I have been practising and perfecting healing since then," Harry explained, still concentrating on Rodolphus' last few knuckles. "I also thought that it would come in handy for when I had children,"

"You're very good at it," Rodolphus settled back against the armchair and watched his remaining damaged knuckles being healed. Once Harry was done Rodolphus closed his hands over Harry's before he could pull them back and raised them to his lips to kiss both gently.

"Thank you, for trusting me," Harry said quietly.

"You have given me absolutely no reason not to trust you, and I know you want to make this as real as I do. It will be ok Harry, trust me, I will make sure of that," Rodolphus ran his fingers through Harry's hair, drawing him in for a sweet kiss.

With a content sigh that warmed Rodolphus and soothed the remaining anger inside of him, Harry rested his head on his shoulder and snuggled closer, making himself comfortable against the larger man.

It was nice Rodolphus mused summoning a blanket to cover Harry before combing his fingers through the young man's long hair. He had never really had this before, it was simple but nice. And something that he could see, and more importantly wanted, more of in their future.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the armchair, listening to the soft soothing sound of Harry's breathing, and enjoying the warmth trusting feeling of his body pressed close. He could image this, in their own home, perhaps something a little bigger than this house, but close. Him and Harry sitting like this of an evening talking and catching up after their busy day.

Harry had told him that he enjoyed gardening, so he thought that there would be a beautiful garden to look out on, something similar to Regy's garden probably from the way Harry had enthused about it with the old man.

Their children would be around them as well, playing and talking, laughing and filling their home with sound and life.

The smell of Harry's cooking filling the house and making it smell even more like home, something that would be there to welcome Rodolphus home when he returned from a busy day, Harry greeting him in a beautiful dress with an even more beautiful smile and one of those sweet kisses.

Rodolphus could even imagine that evening, taking Harry to bed and making love to him, enjoying that beautiful, lithe body and bringing pleasure to his husband, perhaps even creating a new life together.

Yes...his future was looking better and better, and Rodolphus would not allow anyone to ruin it! Not even his own family. He would protect Harry fiercely he swore to himself.

"Rodolphus?" Harry asked tiredly, sounding half asleep.

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok if we stayed in today, I don't really feel like going out," Harry said softly.

We. Them. They were becoming a they rapidly. And he loved it. "No that is absolutely fine. I would much rather stay right here anyway,"

"Thank you," Harry tilted his head up and pressed a lingering kiss to Rodolphus' stubbly jaw before snuggling back in with a sigh.

When Sirius, Severus and Remus - who had arrived not long after Rodolphus but thankfully had flooed into the kitchen - poked their head in half an hour later they found the two of them sleeping, Rodolphus holding Harry close and protectively. Harry's face was still tear-stained, but he looked content where he was lying tucked into Rodolphus.

"Huh, might even forgive him for the snake," Sirius muttered before Severus pulled him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Apology issued to Lord Heir Harry Potter

The Daily prophet would like to give an utter and sincere apology to Lord Heir Harry Potter. A reporter from this paper wrote a story that we published today accusing Lord Heir Potter of being caught kissing an unnamed male and cheating on his new fiance Rodolphus Lestrange in their newly arranged marriage.

A picture was also provided as 'proof' of this indiscretion. We have since found out that this has been taken completely out of context, and what was witnessed was a hug between friends, the man in question Lord Heir Potter has known since he was three.

The man in question Fred Weasley along with his twin brother George Weasley are also business partners with Lord Heir Potter and Lord Heir Lestrange, who have invested in Fred and George Weasley's joke business, and Lord Heir Potter was meeting with them to view what is going to be their new shop in Diagon Alley.

It seems as though, opposite to what was said earlier today, Lord Heir Potter and Lord Heir Lestrange's relationship is going incredibly well, they have invested in a new business together, and according to sources have chosen already where their bonding will be being held in two month's time, they are looking for a house of their own to live in, and they are getting on very very well.

Again we would like to apologise to Lord Heir Potter and Lord Heir Lestrange, and to their family and friends for any upset that our incorrect earlier article caused.

Also below you can find a second picture that was taken at the time of the greeting that proves no kiss took place.

Senior Editor

Corenza Kelly

* * *

"Does that satisfy you?" Rodolphus glared at his family as he threw the evening edition of the paper down on the table in front of them, barely missing it landing in his father's supper.

The guilty expressions on their faces when they watched the picture over and over only deepened.

"Also perhaps you will be happy to know that they were discussing both how excited they were to go and view the shop, and Harry was asking them if they would mind stopping by the menagerie to collect the present that I had bought for him,"

"Alright, we get it wrong, and we will apologise to Harry," Gillian held up her hands.

"You will do no such thing!" Rodolphus scoffed. "After comforting him when I found him crying and fretting that we would believe this article I assured him that none of us did without lying to him, you will not break that, he would be heartbroken to think that you doubted him, as I said this morning!"

"We…" Before Rabastan could finish whatever he was going to say however the fire flashed green and spot out first one twin and then the next in rapid sequence.

"Nothing is happening between Harry and I!" Fred said quickly.

"How on earth did you get around the wards?!" Renato spluttered.

"Easy, we're pranksters, we…"

"...are skilled at getting around anything that…"

"...we need to get around. That doesn't matter…"

"...nothing at all happened between us! The papers are…"

"Lying, I know. I have just come back from Sirius'," Rodolphus held the paper out to them.

"Oh thank Merlin, Harry…"

"...would have been gutted if you had…"

"...believed this tripe," The twins breathed in relief. They were still scanning through the article and so missed the look Rodolphus shot his family. He was pleased to see the increasing guilt on his families faces.

"I did not, I am also having the solicitors deal with this," Rodolphus assured the twins.

"Really? Percy mentioned that you had said about your solicitors in the agreement,"

"I was not going to wait for the marriage to run interference when Harry is being attacked like this," Rodolphus sneered before frowning when the twins just grinned at him. "What?" He asked a little annoyed and confused by their reaction.

"I think that we are going to get along just fine," Fred grinned wider.

"And why is that?"

"You said Harry, not your reputation, not the effect that it would have on the image of your marriage, you interfered, for Harry," George smiled.

"I…" Rodolphus wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

"We will get going, sorry for bursting in,"

"Thank you for looking after him,"

"It's time that he has someone who really can,"

"It means a lot,"

And as quickly as they arrived, they were gone leaving the Lestranges to stare at the fireplace in complete bemusement.

At least until Rodolphus turned around to face his family. He wasn't done with them yet.

* * *

"Those...those...those...people!" Renato blazed storming into the room. Gillian and Rodolphus jumped when he threw his cane across the room in a fit of anger that they had not seen for a long time.

"Dear? What in the name of Circe has happened?" Gillian asked concerned getting to her feet.

"I bumped into the Potters!" Renato growled.

"James and Lily?" Gillian frowned.

"Yes!" Renato snarled.

"Oh Merlin," Rodolphus had the strongest of inklings that he was not going to be happy, not at all, by what was about to be said.

"If we ever do anything so moronic as accuse that boy again without any basis of fact but that rag, curse us! Hex us! Blast us into fucking nothingness!"

"Renato!" Gillian gasped. Rodolphus just stared dumbstruck at his father. He could not remember ever hearing his father swear, he had been brought up in the strictest of ways as the future Lord of House Lestrange, and swearing was deemed completely improper and beneath an Heir Lord by his Father.

"Those people are...are...are...agh!" Renato stomped over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a shot of whisky, downed in, poured another, downed that before pouring himself three fingers and dropped heavily into his armchair. "I am completely unaware as to how Severus, Sirius and Remus have not murdered them yet,"

"What did they say?" Rodolphus sighed.

"They started going on about how promiscuous Harry was and that he was just having his fun but they would be sure to make sure nothing happened once you were married and how embarrassed they were by his behaviour. They! They were embarrassed by his behaviour! I know that we may have been concerned about the truth of that article, but even I realise that promiscuous is one word that can definitely not be used with that young man!"

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Gillian asked Rodolphus with a faint note of concern as she watched him pulling out a notebook and scribbling in it. To be fair she was worried that he was narrowing down poisons.

"I am keeping a talley," He muttered.

"A talley of what?" Renato frowned over his glass.

"How much money they lose off of their monthly allowance once Harry and I marry," Rodolphus explained. There was a silence in the room and then his mother kissed him on the forehead startling him from his calculations.

"Hitting them where it hurts," Renato nodded approvingly, looking a little cheerier.

"We're proud of you," Gillian nodded.

* * *

"And these are…." Rodolphus frowned a little at Rabastan confused at the sound of an unknown male's voice as they made their way down the hallway to the King's Hall in Regy and Moira's house.

"Oh, Harry dear they're perfect!" Moira said excitedly.

"Aren't they!" Harry sounded just as excited.

Rodolphus and Rabastan walked into the hall and found Harry, Percy and an unknown teen around Harry's age sitting on the floor surrounded by flowers, Moira, Gillian, Sirius and Severus were seated on chairs with ribbons, garlands and different coloured fabrics over their legs.

"Hello, I didn't know you would be here today!" Rodolphus said drawing attention from the group to the two of them. He and Rabastan both were resisting the urge to snicker at the flower crown someone, Harry or Sirius, had put on Severus' head. Though he clearly clicked on and scowled at them in challenge.

"Rodolphus!" Harry beamed at him. Gillian smiled fondly at the greeting, though there was a flicker of guilt in her expression. As he knelt beside Harry to greet him with a gentle kiss, quite aware of Sirius and Severus attempting to bore a hole in the side of his head, he did feel a little guilty about how bad he had made them feel.

But when he pulled back and looked into those glittering green eyes shining with happiness, and brushed his fingers gently over the blue rose in Harry's hair he decided he would do it a million times over to keep that smile on that beautiful face.

"Hi, Rabastan!" Harry reached over to hug his future brother-in-law when he decided to seat himself on the floor as well.

"Hey, Little bro,"

"Rodolphus this is Neville," Harry made the introduction of the unknown teenager.

"Ah! You're the famous Neville whose greenhouses we are raiding for the wedding!" Rodolphus smiled holding his hand out.

"That's me!" Neville laughed motioning to the flowers with one hand as he reached passed Harry to shake Rodolphus'. "It's a real honour to be asked,"

"Nev grows the best flowers! It would be silly asking anyone else," Harry beamed at his friend who went bright red.

"Oh I don't know about that," He muttered bashfully.

"Well I have been growing flowers most of my life and I have to agree with young Harry here, these are some of the most stunning flowers I have ever seen, and you are still so young," Moira complimented looking around at the flowers they were surrounded by.

"So you are picking the flowers for the wedding?" Rodolphus interrupted considering he thought the poor teen was about to spontaneously combust with how red he was, the look of thanks he was shot was slightly amusing.

"Yup, are you sure you don't mind me sorting this out?" Harry frowned a little.

"We have discussed the basics, the rest is completely in your hands! I know nothing about flowers," Rodolphus grinned.

"Or colour schemes," Gillian muttered. "Honestly, you should have seen his bedroom as a teenager, it was horrific! Renato and I said that the boys could decorate their rooms however they liked, Merlin did we come to regret that choice! Rabastan went for black walls, black carpet, a slate grey ceiling and blood-red skirting, and Rodolphus went for green, orange and yellow!"

"Oh, wow...you're not choosing your own robes are you?" Harry asked concerned.

"I do quite well with clothes thank you!" Rodolphus huffed.

"You realise you're never going to be trusted to decorate our house right?" Harry grinned.

"I was a teenager! My tastes were terrible! They have improved greatly since then!" Rodolphus protested.

"You realise that I am a teenager and have perfectly ok tastes, you can't blame it on age," Harry gently nudged him.

"Yes, thank you for pointing out our age difference, Sirius and Severus had just stopped glaring," Rodolphus shook his head capturing Harry's chin and laying a firm kiss to his laughing lips. He figured that while Sirius and Severus were glaring anyway he might as well.

Except the moment was pierced by a shrill scream of terror that had the two of them yanked apart, wands in hand, Rodolphus threw his body slightly over Harry's as they looked around with wide eyes and pounding hearts to see where the danger was….

And found Sirius standing on his chair pointing with a trembling finger at Severus who was rolling his eyes as he held a snake in his hands.

"Viktor!" Harry scolded reaching up around his neck to feel for where the sneaky snake should have been.

"What is he saying?" Rabastan asked curiously as they watched Harry and Viktor talking back and forth as the snake quickly made his way back over to Harry.

"He said that he was stretching his legs, to which I pointed out he had no legs to need stretching, he protested that it was figurative and that he had only planned on being gone a little while but got distracted and was trying to sneak back to me when Sirius spotted him," Harry sighed as the snake wrapped himself around his wrist and slipped up his sleeve.

"He has a thing against me!" Sirius huffed from where he was still standing on his chair.

"Well you do deafen him every single time you see him, dear," Severus said dryly.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Sirius pouted at him.

"Says who?"

"You getting laid in the next year!"

"I…."

"DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Harry squeaked covering his ears.

"Revenge is sweet!" Sirius smirked sitting cross-legged on his chair.

"Merlin, can we go back to picking flowers please!" Harry whined.

"Of course," Gillian smiled reaching out and gently tapped him on the nose with one of the flowers in her hand.

Rodolphus watched as Harry beamed at her, and was resolved all the more to protect him from the temporary lapse his family had had in consideration to Harry.

He listened absently, and more than a little bit lost as the group discussed flower arrangements, how many they would need, what style, what flowers would be in them, ribbons and decorations to go with them.

But he was quite content leaning back and listening, adding his opinion when someone asked, mainly Harry, but watched the mingling of their families and friends, hopeful truly that this was a good omen of the future to come.

* * *

"Well well well Rodo, you quite seem to have landed on your feet!" Philip Parkinson announced himself as he dropped down into his seat opposite his friend.

"Pardon?" Rodolphus raised his eyebrow over his glass of whiskey.

"Your intriguing fiance. I have to admit the more I hear about him, the more interesting he gets," Philip tilted his head at the expression of confusion that he received. "You have not heard?"

"What has happened?" Rodolphus leant forward placing his glass on the table with a loud, sharp thump.

"Calm down, your lovely fiance is just fine, his opposition is less so," Philip smirked. "He's a fiery little thing isn't he!"

"Mind your tone Philip, Harry is to be my husband," Rodolphus scowled just a little.

"Oh, you are smitten with him," Philip leant forward with a smirk.

"I believe I am quite, yes," Rodolphus said warningly.

"Well it does appear that he is quite smitten with you as well," Philip leant back in his seat, accepting the glass of whiskey that a house-elf held out to him.

"Are you going to play word games for the next 4 hours until I hex you, or are you going to tell me what happened?" Rodolphus sighed.

"I heard that you lovely Fiance was shopping quite clearly for your wedding when he overheard a...loose tongued Lord decided to approach him and speak of you, and your family, in a less than favourable way, and he made assertions as to a breaking of your engagement and that he should seek a more favourable, and better match. The tongue lashing that your lovely fiance gave him was more than vicious and quite intelligent, and he made it more than clear of his feelings for you, and your family. He has quite publically thrown himself firmly and quite completely on your side. He made it more than clear in front of a great number of Lords and Ladies than he is happy in the arrangement and looks forward to being your husband, Lord Lestrange-Potter I believe he said," Philip smirked as Rodolphus sat back in his seat.

"Lestrange-Potter?" Rodolphus breathed.

"In that order yes," Philip sipped his whiskey.

"My friend may I…"

"I am free a week Wednesday to have our evening together, off you go," Philip waved him off.

"You're lucky you are my friend," Rodolphus shoved gently at him on his way passed.

"I wish to officially meet your Lovely Fiance!" Philip called right before Rodolphus apparated out.

* * *

"What the…" Harry yelped dropping his book as Rodolphus appeared in the middle of his bedroom. "Rodolphus! You gave me a heart attack! Is everything ok?" He knelt up on the bed concerned.

"You are...you are…" Rodolphus shook his head walking swiftly toward Harry.

"Rodolphus?" Harry managed to ask slightly concerned before Rodolphus reached him.

"You are more than I deserve," He said before drawing Harry's warm and perfect body to him, holding him close and kissing him with a fierce and growing passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Harry sighed contently as he rested his head on Rodolphus' chest. The older man was rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back, trailing his fingers gently over it on some passes and pressing with just the right pressure on the next.

His lips were slightly kiss bruised and had a pleasant throb to them, he was also sure that he had some stubble rash on his neck and chest.

He hummed when Rodolphus ran his fingers through Harry's loose hair and tugged on it gently. "Not that I am complaining, at all, but what exactly brought this on?" He asked lazily.

"Hmm?" Harry peeked up and realised with a small thrum of happiness that Rodolphus had been falling asleep, clearly quite content and happy, comfy with the way they were lying, their legs tangled pleasantly together.

"Coming here, what brought all this on?" Harry clarified. He laughed softly when Rodolphus gripped him and shuffled them so they were lying on their sides facing each other but still pressing again the other's body.

He slid his leg between Rodolphus' and tangled their feet together again, snuggling forward into the warm, citrus-scented heat that Rodolphus' body offered.

"I had drinks with my friend Phillip Parkinson this evening," Rodolphus started to explain. Harry hummed and glanced up at him, Rodolphus had told him that Phillip was probably one of his closest friends. "He mentioned that you had put someone in their place today in regard to our relationship and myself,"

Rodolphus watched amused as Harry's cheeks pinked and he glanced up at him a little sheepishly.

"He ticked me off?" Harry offered.

"A little bit more than that from what Phillip said," Rodolphus leant forward and pressed a sweet lingering kiss to Harry's lips, nothing like the heated exchange from only 20 minutes ago but powerful in its own right.

"I'm not going to listen to people talking bad about my fiance," Harry shrugged when they parted before leaning forward to hide a jaw cracking yawn against Rodolphus' chest.

"I should get going," Rodolphus sighed.

"Mm five more minutes?" Harry said hopefully.

"Five more minutes and then I really do need to leave," Rodolphus yawned himself pulling Harry closer.

* * *

The first thing Harry was aware of was the warm cocoon he was wrapped in, the warmth of another's body wrapped protectively around him in a way that he hadn't felt before.

It could have felt restraining to be wrapped up like this, but instead, it felt amazingly safe and comforting. Rodolphus' citrus scent was now more diluted and Harry breathed in his natural musky, masculine scent.

The second this he was aware of was Viktor hissing at him urgently.

"Bugger, Dolphus! Sirius is coming!" Harry muttered shaking the older man. Blue eyes snapped open and he blinked confusedly at Harry before grinning happily. "No time for that lover boy, Sirius is coming," Harry laughed shoving at Rodolohus' chest.

"Harry! It's time to get up we need to go shopping for your wedding robes!" Sirius called as the door handle started turning.

Rodolphus grabbed his cloak and boots before kneeling back on the bed and leant forward pressing a firm kiss to Harry's lips.

"Go!" Harry laughed softly.

"Harry?" Sirius called opening the door just as Rodolphus apparated out, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously and a wicked grin on his lips.

"Morning Siri," Harry yawned rolling over to face his godfather.

"Morning pup, all ready for today?" Sirius dropped onto the bed and reached out to gently poke Harry's forehead teasingly.

"Hmmm let me see, clothes shopping, for wedding robes, nope not really looking forward to it," Harry hummed and then laughed when Sirius pounced on him, tickling him.

As they finished getting ready to go out Harry felt a flash of guilt for concealing Rodolphus' visit from Sirius and the others, but at the same time, he would not say anything and risk this marriage. Sirius and Severus for all their free-thinking had still be brought up traditionally and kept those traditions to heart. He wasn't really sure how Remus would react but he did not expect him to be best pleased.

"Ready?" Gillian asked as she stepped out the fire.

"Ready," Severus nodded leaning over to kiss her cheeks in greeting, Remus and Sirius following along as well. Harry watched contently, the interaction between the four of them genuine and with growing affection.

They seemed to have realised how serious he and Rodolphus were taking this marriage, and that they were going to become family to each other. What had already been an effort to get to know each other seemed to have been stepped up since they were all at Moira and Regy's to pick the flowers and start planning the decoration of the Hall. And maybe actually planning the wedding made them realise how real it all was too.

"Harry! My! You make the most simple of outfits look stunning," Gillian sighed as she swept over to hug him. He was wearing a red top and black trousers with comfy boots, aware that he was going to be changing a lot today he hadn't bothered with anything fancy.

"Thank you," Harry blushed a little making Gillian chuckle happily.

"Where is Percy though?" She frowned looking around.

"He is going to meet us there," Harry sighed.

"Is everything ok?" Gillian asked taking his arm as they wandered over to the apparation room in Sirius' house.

"It's his boss, he takes advantage of Perce and how amazing his brain is, he has him doing all this work and research and running around and takes all the credit for it!"

"Why does he stay? He is quite clearly an intelligent young man, he could have any job he wanted, especially mixed with how hard-working he is," She asked confused.

"He gives a lot of his wage to his mother and father to help support them, he is also saving to try and get a ring for Penelope and he has to pay his own rent, between all that he has to go job to job, but with the way his boss works him he doesn't have the time to find another job," Harry scowled slightly.

"Which is something that I am sure that he does on purpose," Sirius huffed.

"It is a shame, he is wasted being used like that," Gillian frowned, but there was something thoughtful on her face. When she realised Harry had caught her she grinned softly and gave a wink that was so much like Rodolphus he had to fight down the urge to laugh. "Right! Onto happier things! Gentlemen lets get going!" She beamed and apparated herself and Harry out.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Percy huffed rushing through the shop and coming to stop next to Harry, red-cheeked and breathing heavily.

"It's ok," Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Percy's. "The others are getting their robes sorted out first and then we're doing mine,"

"Oh wow," Percy covered his mouth slightly as he took in the grumpy expression on Severus' face and the exasperated matching looks on Sirius and Gillian's faces.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be this hilarious," Harry snickered.

"I can hear you you know!" Severus snapped.

"I know," Harry grinned brightly at him.

Severus just gave a put upon sigh and decided to glare at Sirius and the seamstress who were discussing in rapid words different styles and designs for his robes as he stood there with his arms outstretched. Though the glare was decidedly baleful.

"What?" Harry asked a few minutes later catching the look Percy was giving him. In response, his friend took his arm and led him further away from the others and to a sofa in the shop, discretely casting a muffling charm over them.

"So what happened?"

"I have no clue what you mean," Harry sniffed.

"Mm-hm," Percy just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!" Harry huffed.

"Like what?" Percy grinned amusedly.

"Like a bloody all-knowing sphinx," Harry rolled his eyes. He managed to hold out another 4.3 minutes before he let out a groan, pouting when Percy smirked at him triumphantly.

"So what happened?"

"Rodolphus may have slept over last night," Harry whispered despite the muffling charm.

"WHAT!" Without the muffling charm that definitely would have caught the attention of the others.

"Ssssh!" Hissed Harry. "It was literally just to sleep! And it wasn't intentional we fell asleep before he could leave!"

"Dear Merlin Harry, trust you to find someone who likes to push against the rules just as much as you, I am surprised that you have not turned me grey by this point!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I know," Harry grinned just a little and then laughed when Percy flicked his nose in punishment. "It felt really nice though, just falling asleep in his arms and waking up in them. I've been trying to think about what that feels like, will feel like. I know that we have slept together and I've slept with Draco, but I've not slept with someone who…" here he paused and bit his lip, looking down at where his hand was unconsciously playing with the red teardrop around his neck.

"Someone who you are falling in love with?" Percy offered with a soft smile.

"I think so," Harry nodded.

"Why are you looking like that might be a bad thing? I thought you wanted what was between you and Rodolphus to be real?" Percy asked concerned wrapping his arm around Harry.

"What if he doesn't fall in love with me? What if this is just lust and excitement for him and that's it? What if I fall in love with him and he doesn't with me?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh Harry," Percy kissed his temple and when his best friend looked at him he smiled encouragingly. "He is already falling in love with you as well, that is quite clear to everyone around the two of you,"

"Really?" Harry said with a mix of hope and doubt in his voice.

"Really. If that man is not falling in love with you I will sleep in Ron's room for a year, no two," Percy declared and as he hoped got a laugh from Harry.

"Wow that is pretty sure," Harry grinned.

"Exactly, now come on, it's your turn," Percy motioned to where the adults were all trying to watch them without making it obvious. Rolling his eyes he stood and made his way over.

Time to get his wedding robes.

* * *

" Did you find something?" Rodolphus asked casually.

"Yup," Harry nodded with a soft grin as Rodolphus pouted at him.

"Harry!" he whined.

"Yes?"

"Come on my mother won't tell me anything except for the bloody colour which is perfectly obvious, they're wedding robes!"

"Well…" Harry pretended to think for a few moments before he leant forward on the sofa and pecked a kiss to Rodolphus' lips. "It's a good job you don't have that long to wait till you see them,"

He pulled away laughing when Rodolphus let out a growl of frustration, he leapt off the sofa with seeker honed skills when Rodolphus launched at him and took off around the massive sitting room, dodging around things and twirling away from Rodolphus at the last minute.

"If you two are quite done with your mating ritual, this arrived," Rabastan snorted from where he was standing at the door.

Harry laughed as he danced out the way when Rodolphus tried an attack while he was distracted and the older man was lost slightly as he turned to grin at him, but his eyes were alight and sparking with an emerald fire, heat and passion flaring up in them as he looked at Rodolphus.

He was flushed and panting slightly, his chest heaving just a little under the emerald green chiffon blouse he was wearing today. He looked small and delicate standing there in his blouse leggings and socks, his shoes took off the minute he got into the manner, but he was full of fire and heat, life and power.

"Ugh if you two start shagging like bunnies in here at least clean up after you," Rabastan threw the letter as far into the room as possible and fled for his life.

Harry let out a slightly breathless laugh and looked at Rodolphus under his lashes as the older man prowled forward.

"Not going to run this time?" Rodolphus raised his eyebrow.

"Depends," Harry challenged.

Rodolphus lunged and this time Harry didn't spring away quite as quickly. Rodolphus was able to get a grip around his waist and tugged him back against the hot, hard length of his body.

Harry bit his lip when he felt something long and hard pressing against him.

And then he cried out loudly before pressing his hand over his mouth worried that someone would hear.

"Harry I'm so sorry I got carried away! I didn't mean to hurt you! I am. So so sorry!" Rodolphus stepped away his hands raised and looking mortified. Harry turned quickly with his hand covering his shoulder where Rodolphus had just playfully bit, but clearly mistook his cry of pleasure for pain.

"Dolphus!" Harry tried to say but his fiance was looking more and more distressed.

"I am so sorry Harry, I really didn't mean...to...Harry?" Rodolphus blinked blue eyes down at him as he suddenly found Harry pressed against his front, his cheeks bright red and his face showing his shyness, but his interest was more than clear pressed against Rodolphus' own.

"I liked it," Harry said softly.

"You…"

"Liked it," Harry nodded his cheeks getting even brighter red.

"Oh," Rodolphus purred a little cupping Harry's face gently.

"Yes," Harry breathed out.

"Right," Rodolphus licked his lips before he allowed one of his hands to slide down from Harry's face and trailed his fingers down his long pale neck, causing a shiver of pleasure to go through Harry's body, and he became even more breathless.

Rodolphus' clever fingers trailed underneath the collar of his top and eased it away from the area he had bit, revealing the irritated skin. Harry wanted to look at it, but he only had eyes for the heat forming back in Rodolphus' eyes.

And then the older man leant down and brushed his lips over his mark, and suddenly Harry had to reach up and grip onto Rodolphus' sides, his breath coming out in heavy pants now as Rodolphus ran his tongue over the mark, the sensitive skin tingling with the attention it was being given, especially when he settled his mouth over it and suckled at the skin, marking it intentionally this time, running his teeth teasingly over the mark.

Harry arched into him when his hand slid down his stomach, his fingers lingering tantalisingly close to his waistband. His fingers slid inches closer and Harry felt as though every single nerve ending was on fire, and his world was completely narrowed down only to the points of contact that he had with Rodolphus.

His lips burning heat and pleasure into his skin, his fingers promising pleasure and heat, and his body, pressed firmly against Harry's own, heating him up and supporting him at the same time, his heavy erection pressed tantalisingly against Harry's own. And then…

They wrenched apart with mildly panicked looks as they acknowledged the sound of Sirius and Renato's voices getting closer to their room. With a scramble, the two of them quickly straightened themselves up and they hurried back to the sofa, throwing themselves down onto the sofa and trying to make themselves look presentable, all the while trying to stifle their laughter.

When Sirius and Renato walked in they raised their eyebrows at the two of them and then looked commiseratingly at each other before they stepped back out of the room and apparently went to find somewhere else to talk about...whatever it was that they were talking about.

Harry and Rodolphus looked at each other before they burst out laughing again. Eventually when they had calmed down Harry sighed happily and rested his head against Rodolphus' shoulder, snuggling in close to him, the older man wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What was it that Rabastan brought in?" Rodolphus frowned after a moment, raising his head and squinting in the direction of the door.

"It was a letter," Harry waved his wand and summoned the letter to them, Rodolphus catching it from the air.

"It is from the solicitor," Rodolphus hummed. Harry perked up a little, though he glanced cautiously at the letter. "Don't don't me," He flicked Harry gently.

"I don't doubt you, I doubt the Prophet," Harry sighed.

"If you trust me, trust me to protect you," Harry allowed Rodolphus to lift his chin and kiss him lingeringly and sweetly before he pulled back and opened the letter.

"Hmmm," Rodolphus smirked and held the letter out to Harry in offering for him to read.

Dear Rodolphus,

Firstly thank you for your letter thanking me for my work in getting the retraction of the story so swiftly, the bottle of firewhisky was indeed greatly appreciated. I am glad that you and Mr Potter were happy with the apology.

Secondly, I would like to say thank you very much for the amount of fun you have given me with this! I have not had so much sitting in a room torturing a bunch of stick up suits sweating their arses off. 

As it stands I am fairly sure that they will slip despite their promises in ensuring that nothing damaging is printed about Mr Potter, I have however set one of my staff to watch out for the prophet and keep an eye out for anything at all negative being printed about him, especially with the wedding coming up. I look forward to dragging them over the coals again. 

Anyway, they have paid 30,000 Galleons to ensure that we do not sue them and basically for me to stop torturing them, as you have requested this money has been sent to your new vault.

Anyway, if you need anything else at all let me know. I hope that your engagement is going well and plans for the wedding

Harry blinked at it baffled and then looked up at Rodolphus who was smirking at him.

"I told you, no one will get away with talking about you like that, or hurting you again," Rodolphus promised. "And this is for you,"

Harry frowned at the Gringotts key that was being given to him, quickly putting two and two together with the new vault mentioned in the letter and the key being handed to him.

"Rodolphus that's…" Harry said warningly.

"Not what you think, before you burst into flames my little fiery kitten, this is a new vault that I have transferred some money into, and that I have a key for and you will as well. Until we are married and you hold the Lestrange name you won't be able to access the Lestrange vaults. I don't want you to have to come and ask me for money that you need for the wedding or for your everyday things. You're to be my husband, my equal, I will not have you have to request or beg for money like you are my lesser. And I thought that when the time comes for us to buy our own place it could become the vault purely for the house, to keep it separate from the rest of the Lestrange vaults, something that is just ours. And I thought the money could come from the Twin's shop, as that investment truly is ours," Rodolphus explained.

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the key being held out to him. He understood what Rodolphus was saying, he had had to come to him now for a couple of things for their wedding, things that it was not appropriate for Sirius to pay for, it had to be either his parents - who barely had 2 knuts to rub together - or the Lestranges - technically Renato or Gillian. Rodolphus had not minded, he knew that, and he had even had to ask for money for some simple things for himself. He, however, had felt lesser having to come to Rodolphus to request the money from his fiance.

But at the same time, it was a stark reminder of what this marriage was about and the fact that he was bringing echoingly empty vaults into this marriage and could barely have afforded to eat if Sirius, Severus and Remus and Tonks had not been so kind, even with his money from the twins.

He was surprised when Rodolphus leant down suddenly and kissed his, holding him close when Harry went to pull back in surprise and confusion until he melted into him.

"Stop overthinking things A ghrá geal," Rodolphus scolded when he pulled away, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry's lips.

"What did you call me?" Harry tilted his head curiously.

"I will tell you soon,"

"Rodolphus," Harry whined.

"Soon," He grinned.

"Please," Harry pouted at him.

"Nope soon," Rodolphus pecked his lips after he finished speaking.

"That is cruel, I am a Gryffindor, you have stoked my curiosity!" Harry pouted, even more, making Rodolphus grin brighter and kiss him again. "Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Nope,"

"Please!"

"Nope,"

"Rodolphus!"

"Nope,"

"Dolphus!"

"Nope!"

By this point, Harry had partially forgotten what he was trying to get out of the older man as their kisses became longer and more heated between words. There was now only a snitch's wing between their lips, their words breathed against each other's lips, being able to taste the words practically as well as hearing them. The kisses were becoming longer and longer, and their hands were in each other's hair, fingers gripping onto equally dark hair.

"Dear me! Honestly you two! I never thought I would say this but I believe that I am glad you are moving into your own home!" Gillian laughed as she turned from the doorway and walked away again. "Keep it clean!" She shouted over her shoulder before laughing lightly as the two of them groaned.

"I can not wait to get our own place," Harry said dryly.

"I can not wait until we are finally bloody married!" Rodolphus huffed dropping back dramatically onto the sofa.

"So…..what did it mean?" Harry grinned crawling on top of Rodolphus and making himself comfortable on his chest, rather like a cat Rodolphus mused as he grinned and shook his head once again.

As he carried on teasing Harry and enjoyed their time together before someone else walked in, no doubt either Severus or Remus who for some reason had decided they were going to also roam the halls of the Lestrange mansion, or maybe Regy and Moira, Tonks or Andromeda, even the twins, he discreetly slipped the forgotten key into Harry's pocket, and then focussed on Harry again.

"I heard that Harry was here so I am here to visit him," Draco declared ten minutes later walking into the room and completely ignoring the fact that they were kissing to throw himself down onto the armchair next to the sofa, staring back at them uncaringly as they gawped frustratedly at him.

"I give in," Harry whined dropping his head onto Rodolphus' shoulder.


End file.
